Grand Theft RWBY V
by DIGITAL-Xwriter
Summary: Team RWBY are stuck on Beacon after missing their flight out of there. So the team found a box full of "Foreign Games" to play. Yang caught eye on Grand Theft Auto V and they decided to play while they're stuck.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck on Beacon

**Chapter 1:** Stuck on Beacon

In the distant land of Remnant, there are a group of warriors that are suppose to maintain peace to the land. They are called Hunters. There are schools dedicated to train young Huntsmen and Huntresses. One of the best school that produces the fine line of Hunters is Beacon. It's home to one of the best Hunter teams in Vale, team RWBY. They fought against massive beasts and even fought against a criminal organization. There team consists of Ruby, their leader, Weiss, a heiress of the SchneeDust Company, Blake, a secret Faunus girl who has cat ears, and Yang, Ruby's older sister. They faced many challenges through the year. When the year is over, they decided to go home and rest for the summer.

"Oh boy, can't wait to go home and visit my family," said Ruby. Like I said. Ruby is the leader of team RWBY. She is also the youngest member as well. She wears a red cloak and dress with a red streak and her hair is black with a red wields the scythe/sniper-rifle Crescent rose. She is young and innocent.

"Yeah Ruby, we're going to see uncle Qrow and the others," said Yang. Like I said, Yang is the older sister. She wears a tan leather jacket with black shorts. She wields Ember Celicia, gauntlets that shoot out shotgun bullets. She is both energetic and bright.

"Yang, are you almost finish packing up?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just folding the last of my clothes. So Weiss, what're you doing this summer," Yang asked.

"Oh nothing, just going back to my parents' mansion and get some rest," said Weiss. Weiss is a heiress to a massive corporation known as Schnee Dust Company. She wields Myrtenaster, a dust rapier that has a combination of attacks and abilities. She can be nice, but at the same time judgmental and rude.

"Well no kidding cause you're rich," said Ruby.

"Well..." said Weiss without finishing her sentence.

"Well in that case then what are you doing Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much, just going home and read up on some books," said Blake. Blake is a Faunus, a person with features of animal. But not a lot of people know it. She is very quiet and serious. She wields the Embol Shroud, a sword that has many transformations like a katana and pistol.

Blake was folding her clothes and Yang was folding hers to. Ruby was talking to Weiss on what're they planning to do over their vacation.

"Well my family is going out of the kingdom," Weiss said.

"Oh goodie, you're traveling," Ruby said happily.

"Yeah but it's only for a business trip," Weiss said then sighed.

"Well, we're doing our yearly family reunion. We're going to play games and other col stuff as well!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Alright Ruby, I'm ready," Yang said.

"Yeah I'm to, so now we can head out," Blake said.

The four girls got out of their rooms and walked through their dorm. They carried their luggage downstairs. Weiss opened their door and team RWBY left the dorm. They see no one walking around so they think that everyone is ahead of them. They walked down the road of Beacon into the ship dock. They see no one around. They don't even see a ship. Ruby looked up and over by the distance, they see three of the ships flying off.

"Well, looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Ruby said.

"WHAT!" yelled out all of Ruby's teammates.

"Yeah, the last of the ships just flew off," Ruby said.

"No no no, how could they just leave us without us on board. Maybe someone will notice," said Weiss.

**Meanwhile on board...**

"Why do I have a feeling that someone is missing?" Jaune said. Jaune is the leader of team JNPR. He's kind and an outgoing person

"Me too, but I can't put a finger on it," said Pryyha. Pryyha is second in command of team JNPR and is a strong Huntress.

"I think it's Ruby and her team," Ren said. He is a member of JNPR. Ren is always quiet, like Blake, but is barly talkative.

"Nah, I think they're ahead of us. They planned on going ahead so they can start early," Nora said. She is a member of JNPR. Nora is a loud person who won't stay quiet.

"Yeah you're right, we shouldn't worry," Jaune said happily.

**Back at Beacon**

"Now what do we do?" Yang asked.

"I guess we can stay at our dorms until someone arrives," Blake said.

"*SIGH* I was hoping for a good vacation," Weiss said.

"We can still have one, we can have fun activites since we still have the whole school to ourselves," Ruby said.

"Yeah, we can have fun," Yang said.

"Alright fine, Ruby, you'll go look for something we can do, Yang, look for a way to contact anyone to pick us up, Blake, see if there's carry the luggage back to our rooms. I'll go see if there's food," Weiss said

"*SIGH* Do I have to carry all of the luggage?" asked.

"There's a cart you can use. Now everyone do your task," Weiss said.

While everyone walked off to complete their assignments, Blake glared at the offending luggage and sighed. she recovered one of the luggage trolleys and loaded it, as she put the last bag on top of the suitcases she walked behind the now heavy trolley and pushed it towards the teams dorm.

Meanwhile, Yang checked a room full of phones. She tried dialing it, but it won't connect. She doesn't know why but she thinks that phone service is down. Ruby, finally checked out the storage room, full of decorations, clothes, props, tools, movies, and also games. She caught eye on a box saying "Foriegn Games." She opens up and saw a box that's black. She took it out and saw an abunance of wires. Inside the box, Ruby also found a controller and a bunch of cases. She also found an Instruction Manuel on how to get it to work. Ruby had found interest in these "Foriegn Games" and took them to the dorm.

Ruby walked in the room and saw Blake, lying down on her bed. Ruby dropped the box on the floor and walked out, Blake at Ruby and saw the box. Ruby walked in with a big box. She dragged it in and dropped it. She took a breathe after carrying the box.

"What is that?" Blake.

Yang and Weiss walked in the room and saw Ruby with the boxes.

"Sis, I can't communicate with anyone, the phones are down. So we're stuck here for a while," Yang said.

"But the good news is that we have enough food to eat. By the way Ruby, what's up with the boxes?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I found a box that says 'Foriegn Games,' they seem interesting. So I grabbed a box that has them and took them in. All we need is to set it up and start playing.

**An hour later**

The TV is setted up and the box is plugged in.

"So, this works like a DVD player. We insert a game in and play it out in a virtual reality," Weiss said.

"Yeah it's called a video game, according to the instructions. The system is called the Playstaion 3 and there's a whole line of games to play. But these are usually 1 player and the games last about 10 hours to 100 of hours, depending on the game you pick. We can take turns on playing," Ruby said.

"Awsome, can I pick the game?" Yang asked.

"Sure, pick it out," Ruby said.

"Alright, let's see. There's a game called Call of Duty, Infamous. Boy there's a lot " Yang said.

"I know, there's more in the storage," Ruby said.

"Aha, this sounds interesting, Grand Theft Auto V," Yang said.

"Alright, put it in and let's start playing," Ruby said.

It's 1:00 in the afternoon and Team RWBY will experience one of these "Foriegn Games." What will they experience out of this?

**Author's note:**

**So this is my first Fanfic ever. I mean, second. If you were around, I did a Fusion Fall one. But it will take a while to work on. This is easier to me to make. I would like to thank UnknownHero for inspiring me. He did something like this on Red vs Blue and I thought what if it were a video game and they can play with it. So please, if you like this, please favorite it and follow it for more. Note the publishing the chapters will be random due to me having to go to school and stuff. But the next chapter will be somewhere next week, if you're lucky, chapter 3 will also be release the same day or the day after.**

**Special thanks to weasel AKA boundedsumo for correcting the first chapter. All of the major errors of chapter 1 is fixed because of him.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to GTA

**Chapter 2**: Welcome to GTA

It's 1:00 in the afternoon and team RWBY were ready to play some Grand Theft Auto V. Yang scrolled through the menu and went under games. She scrolled down and scrolled over Grand Theft Auto V. The background changed to a girl in a bikini out doing a selfie. Weiss was disgust with the exposed women. Yang pressed X and the screen went black. Text appeared saying "Update available" and Yang pressed yes. The screen loaded up and it will take a few seconds.

"Boy wonder what the game is about?" Yang asked.

Ruby grabbed the case and looked at it. She saw the girl with a phone, a man with a sniper, a dog barking and a man with the gas mask. This cover raises a few questions about the game. Ruby looked at the back and read it out loud.

"Los Santos: A sprawling metropolis full of self-help gurus, starlets and fading celebrities struggling to stay afloat in an era of economic uncertainty and cheap cable TV. Almost turmoil, three different criminals risk everything in a series of dating and dangerous heists that could set them up for life," Ruby said. She coughed a little and put the case down.

"So we play as the criminal, I don't think that's a good game for younger kids," Weiss said.

"This game is said to be for an older audience," Ruby said.

"So should we play this?" Blake asked.

"Nah let's just play. It's finished loading," Yang said.

The update finished loading and the main game loads. They saw many pictures of different people. Like the selfie girl, the sniper rifle man, a man holding down a barking dog. The game finished loading and started.

**Caption**: Ludendorff, North Yankton, nine years ago

**A yelling voice**: Get down there!

Shows a man in a red and white checkered jacket and another man pushing down a women as he yells.

"So I'm guessing their robbing the store because..." Weiss said but was interrupted by Yang.

"It's a game about criminals

The man in the yellow jacket pointed a shotgun at the women's face and then shows a man in a mask pointing his rifle.

**Man in the mas**k: Alright, everybody pays attention, no one gets hurt

Camera shows a man in the green jacket knocking on the window.

**Man in the green jacket**: Aargh! Open the door, or they'll get worse than hurt.

**Man in the green jacket**:(Camera zooms out) Hey hey! Come on!

The guard buzz the door and the man in the green jacket kicks the door open and knocks the man with the butt of his rifle.

"Jesus!" Yang yelled

"Are you sure we should be playing this. I mean Ruby is you..." Blake said but was interrupted by Ruby.

"It's alright. I've been in a attempt in robbery before," Ruby said.

Yang controls the man to walk through the door and in the behind the counters. There, three people are lying down.

**Man in the mask**: Hands behind your back

**Guard**: C'mon mister, we're giving you everything we got.

**Man in the mask**: Don't even think about (Camera shows a banker reaching for the alarm.)

"Good eye," Weiss said.

"He seems to be aware," Blake said.

Man in the mask kicks the guard in the back.

**Women**: I'll do it. I'll do it... Oh God. (She is pushed by the man in the yellow jacket.)

Man in the yellow jacket throws the women in a closet and game tells to aim at the hostages

**Man in the green jacket**: Sit tight. I'll handle the plastic.

**Man in the mask**: Don't blow yourself up.

Yang aimed at the hostages as they run inside. The hostages says stuff like "we didn't do shit to you."

**Man in the yellow jacket**: M! Get these assholes in the closets!

"So they use the first letter in their name instead of their first. That's cleaver," Yang said.

**M**: You! In the back? Come on!

The man in the green jacket walks in and the man in the yellow jacket locks the door.

**Man in the green jacket**: All set. Phone it in.

The game screen pops out saying how to pop up your phone.

"There's actually a cellphone in this game?" Yang asked. Yang pressed the button to show the phone.

"There is, but it looks like a downgraded crappy version of our current phones," Weiss said. "Then again, this does take place 9 nine years ago."

Yang called the contact "detonate." The phone rings and the bomb on the safe started to beep and blow up. The man in the green jacket laughs off.

**Man in the green jacke**t: Alright! We gonna do this?

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be like something goes wrong and the plan fails type situation?" Ruby asked.

**Man in the green jacket**: Show me the money!

Yang walked the character through the door and walked to the vault.

**M**: Slow and steady, T. Slow and steady.

Yang walked the character inside the vault, collecting $2,500 in the floor and walked up to a larger pile of cash.

"Is the currency there different than ours?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, hey where does this even take place?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Someone will have to look it up," Blake said.

Yang's character walked up to the pile and started grabbing a whole bunch of cash.

**T**: Oh... There's enough for all of us to enjoy.

**M**: Depends on how you look at it.

In total, Yang's character got $179,500 dollars in total. Yang controlled M out of the vault.

"Still confused in the currency, cause that isn't a lot compare to other banks," Ruby said.

**T**: We gotta move. Coming out B!

As soon as M got out of the vault. A guard snuck behind him and removed his mask.

"How the hell did he snuck up behind him and why didn't T notice?" Weiss asked.

**Guard**: Give it up! I got him!

The guard then pointed the gun at M.

"Yep, the plan goes wrong cliche," Weiss said.

**Guard**: I saw your face. I'll remember you.

**M**: You forget a thousand things everyday. Why don't you make sure this is one of them.

The light started to blink in the bottom left. The screen told the Yang to switch character while holding down the down d-pad. She switched to T.

"Alright, criminal number 2!" Yang said happily.

**Perspective changes to T**

**Guard**: I've seen his eyes. He's Crazy.

Yang pointed the rifle at the guard's head and shot it.

**M**: Fuck! You didn't have to do that!

"Alright! Bullseye!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang, you shot a man of the law," Ruby said.

"Just a game Ruby," Blake said.

**T**: Let's get going. There'll be time for grieving later.

**M**: Yeah, you got that right.

Yang controlled T to run down the hallway of the bank.

"So far, here's what I got. You're a criminal who robs bank while playing as a guys who's name start with T and M," Blake said.

"According to the case, there's more. If we have wi-fi, we can play with other players," Ruby said.

"Which we do, but we don't know anyone who plays this," Yang said sadly as she was eager to play with others.

The game shows a text box that tells cover. B and M covered themselves and Yang controlled T to the closest to B. B got off his cover and ran up to the closest door.

**B:** I'm setting the charges. They're on a timer, so brave yourselves!

B placed the charges on the doors and ran back for cover. The charges beeps fast and explodes. Which caused pipes to break. T and B got off their cover and ran up to the blown up door. There sirens are heard.

"They seem well arm to handle basic police. But until a hunter comes by, they're screwed," Blake said.

**M**: Oh fuck. You hear that? Sirens.

**B**: Fuck the cops. T, hit the shutter switch.

**T**: What's this? Local Resistance?

B and M crawled down the garage door and T waits for the door to fully open.

M: It ain't suppose to go down like this.

**T**: It never is. Come on. Go.

"So wait. Your plans didn't work, but you still do this?" Weiss ask.

"A criminal does what a criminal does," Yang said.

The outside was filled with policemen and cop cars. It was also snowy outside. Yang controlled T to take cover, but T removed his mask when he took cover.

"What are they stupid! They're going to find out who they are!" Weiss yelled out.

"Not just that, there's a hell of a lot of cops there," Ruby said.

The policemen fired at the player. But since they were easy cops. They started to die off easy.

"I guess the police force is weaker than Vale's," Blake said.

**T**: (Headshots a cop) Blame the pricks who called you here.

"Yeah, this is starting to get fun," Yang said.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick another game to play as a good guy?" Blake asked.

"Eh, doesn't hurt to be the bad guy," Yang said.

Yang made T run out of the cover and continued on. She noticed a little red bar in the bottom. It looks nearly depleted.

"Huh I wonder what that bar do..." Yang was interrupted by a cop who killed T.

"What the game over! You can die?" Ruby said confusingly.

"These 'Foriegn games' are getting confusing. I mean, we need a TV and a weird looking remote to control a person. What kind of games are these?" Weiss asked.

"Oh look, I can retry this," Yang said. Yang pressed X and the game respawned her at the moment of when the cops arrived.

"Pay back time bitch!" Yang said as she makes T run through, shooting any or every thing on sight. But the when the bar goes started to glow red, she continued. Then a cop shot her and she got really mad.

"Argh!" Yang yelled, angry when she lost. She grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall. Yang walked up to the chair and returned it to its original place and sat down. She continued playing and noticed, everytime that bar goes red, she dies. She instantly think of the training sessions, where they tell you your life. Yang pressed X and continued playing.

"Sure you you can do this?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I can," Yang responded. Ruby took out some pom-poms and started cheering for Yang.

"Come on Yang, you can do it!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Ah thanks sis," Yang said passionately.

Yang decided to play it safe and remain in cover. She shot down all of the cops and ran up with B and M.

**M**: Who snitched!?

**T**: They've answered the wrong call!

**M**: Bring it to them.

**B**: Car up here! Let's go!

Yang controlled T to run up with the others. They continued to fight off the cops.

**T**: Move! Come on.

**M**: Kid might've bailed. This wasn't in the job description.

"Yeah I would if I had dozens of cops chasing me," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but the cops there are stupid. They just keep shooting at them and all they have are shotguns and pistols while they have fully automated rifles," Yang said.

"Besides, shouldn't heavier law enforcements be there?" Blake asked.

**T**: Don't be as dumb as you look.

"I thinks the cops there are dumber than Vale's," Weiss said.

**T**: He better be there.

Another cop car drove by at the end of the road, but Yang quickly killed them off.

"Alright, we got this heist in the bag," Yang said. Two more cop cars drove and stopped on the right of the getaway car. The cops got out but were quickly taken down.

"It's like I don't even try," Yang said.

The game screen shows how to enter a vehicle by pressing the triangle button. She pressed in and T got in.

**Driver**: What took you guys so long?

"Oh I don't know, does the bodies of the cops explain?" Weiss said.

**T**: Shut the fuck up and drive!

The other got in the car they drove off.

**B**: Did you see that shit? I fuckin put that bitch's face against the glass. ("Oh really, interesting," Yang said) Did you see that?

"Did you see the headshot that Yang did to the cop that was pointing a gun at our friend?" Ruby asked B.

**M**: Yeah, you're a real stallion.

**T**: bahbahbahbahbahbahbahbah

"Can someone look up who M and T are? Cause I'm curious on these two," Weiss said.

"Sure thing, I'll check my laptop," Ruby said.

"Aren't you curious about B?" Blake asked.

"Nope, he isn't playable," Weiss responded.

"Oh, alright," Blake said.

Ruby looked search "Grand Theft Autp V" and read an article on wikipedia. Meanwhile, in the Grand Theft Auto game, the police started to chase away the getaway vehicle.

Driver: Ah fuck, how did that happen?

**B**: Go! Go! Go! Go!

**T**:(Smashes window) Fuck.

T started shooting at the cops and the driver looked at the cops who started shooting.

**Driver**: Jeez, I think they're gonna...(Shot in the head.)

"Yep, still thinking that the plan goes bad," Weiss said.

**B**: Aw, fuck

**M**: Local yokel's bought it.

M knocks out the body of the driver and drives away from the cops.

**B**: Guy's a dick.

The shooting of T and the cops continued. M looks at the car and rams it.

**M**: Fuck you too.

The police car splitped on the ice and crashed into the tree.

**B,M,T**: Woooo!

The game tells Yang that she is now driving. Yang drives the car very carefully.

**T**: Come on! Let's get to the chopper!

"Alright, feeling the rush," Yang said.

"All you are is driving a slow car," Weiss said.

Yang was turning a bit to the left and crashed into the car that was driving the opposite lane. The driver was knocked out and had his head on the horn.

"Nice driving," Ruby said sarcastically.

"Oops," Yang said with a smile.

**T**: We move quick, we can beat the train.

M: We're getting there!

Yang spots two cop cars driving by.

**B**: Cop. Coming our way.

**T**: Be cool... They ain't made this car yet.

"Wow, that's a shitty police. Can't keep track of three guys who just recently robbed a bank and killed dozens of cops," Blake said.

**B**: Man, I'll believe in this bird when I get my eyes on it.

Yang drives up, but a police roadblock is blocking their way.

**B**: Shit! Shit! Shit! Road block!

**T**: Go right! Beat the train, man!

Yang made a hard right and drove off road for a few seconds. She sees the railway and drives towards it. M drives as fast as he could to beat the train, since it's right by the car. But the train knocked the car off track and spun and smacked a tree.

**T**: Arrgghhhh! Jesus!

**M**: You guys alright?

The three robbers exited the car, all bleeding wounded.

**T**: Fuck! Come on! Ditch the car alright? We can go this way to the chopper.

T walks off to a direction but was interrupted by M.

**M**: No, hey! Stick to the plan.

**T**: What?

**M**: Stick to the fucking plan! Come on.

"Yeah but the plan is failing right now, you're car is damaged, your getaway driver is dead and cops are on to you. What else could go bad?" Weiss asked.

**B**: Where the fuck's the chopper.

**T**: Fuck me, fuck, fuck!

Over by the distance, a man, a random civilian readies his sniper rifle behind a building in front of the three robbers. The sniper readies his aim.

"Okay, I guess somebody is going to die," Weiss said.

"Yeah, it's probably B, cause he's not the main character," Ruby said as she scrolls through the laptop.

**B**: I'm going to check around the back.

B walked in front of T and got shot. T ran to cover and M stayed in the opening.

**T**: Run! It's the fucking Feds! Someone must have fucking talked!

**M**: (In front of B) Alright, Brad's gonna be fine but we gotta get the fuck out of here.

The sniper takes another shot. This time hitting M.

"There goes another," Yang said.

**M**: Aw, fuck! I'm hit! Ah Jesus.

M is lying there with blood coming out of his bullet wound.

"Did not see that coming," Blake said surprised.

"Yeah, the fact as you play as him," Ruby said.

**M**: T, you gotta get out of here.

**T**: Ain't gonna leave you Mikey!

"So his real name is Mikey," Weiss said.

"Nope, it's Michael and that guy is Trevor," Ruby said as she closes her laptop.

**Michael**: Go! I'm not going to make it! Fucking going to bleed.

**Trevor: **Noooo!

"Ah man, starting to like that guy," Yang said sadly.

"Not me, everyone is a psychopath," Weiss said.

Cop cars drove by and started to attack Trevor. Yang fired at the cops with the assault rifle and held them off. But the life bar started to go low, so she took cover.

"Shit, luckily all I have to do is hold off and wait," Yang said. She made Trevor shoot again and this time exploded a car.

More cop cars drove by and Trevor started to run back. He found a women behind the building walking.

"Who the hell would stay at the time like this. If you hear gunfire, RUN!" Weiss yelled.

"I guess people are just stupid over there," Blake said.

Trevor grabbed her and held her hostage. He yells that he's going to shoot her. He then let go of her and ran off. The women ran off to the cop and the cop ordered the others to chase him. The cops fired their pistols as Trevor ran.

"Boy, send in he guys with basic sidearms to deal with a maniac with an assault rifle," Yang said as she stretches.

The camera cuts to the funeral and the RWBYs talked over this scene.

"So what do you guys think so far?" Yang asked.

"Well, it looks stupid since it looks like all you do is rob stores and kill cops," Weiss said.

"I think the cops are stupid to be honest. I mean, it's like they don't even try," Blake said.

"I think it's like a thrill ride. You're there for the action, seeing stuff blow up and fighting is your thing," Ruby said.

"At least there was one positive comment," Yang said as she looks at Blake and Weiss.

"Should I continue?" Yang asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Blake said.

When the the priest finished his prayer, the camera zooms in on Michael alive and well.

"What the?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"This is already confusing, I thought this was a funeral," Blake said.

"Yeah I paid attention, I guess someone faked out his death," Ruby said as everyone nods in agreement.

"Well anyway, Yang, pause the game. I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" Weiss asked.

"Cookies and milk!" yelled Ruby.

"Some tuna," Blake responded.

"Get me a can of Red Bull," Yang said as everyone looks at her weirdly.

**Author's Note**

**Boy after seeing that I got 20 views amazes me. So I decided to write this. Sorry, it isn't perfect. But this is sort of like my training ground to be a perfect writer. So yeah, next part will be done when it's done. If you guys want to help me, help me make dialogue of team RWBY for future missions for GTA.**

**This will take a long time to finish. I mean, this was only the first mission. I mean, I didn't realize this will take too long. But it will. Here's the procedure, play the game, write the Fanfic, go to youtube and watch a video on GTA V missions, fanfic, video, fanfic, video, until the fanfic is done and everything is neat. It's very repetitive and also picking out on what Team RWBY should say. That, I might need some help from you guys. You'll be credited here in the bottom.**

**Anyways, I spent some time editing the chapters. I thought of some things of what might RWBY would say.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Los Santos

**Chapter 3:** Welcome to Los Santos

Weiss walked in the room with a bag on a bunch of snacks. Ruby digged in and crabbed a bag of cookies and the carton of milk. Blake went through and grabbed her tuna and passed it Yang's Red Bull to her. Weiss sat down and took out a bag of chips and started eating.

"Are you going to play?" Weiss asked.

"Hang on, I need to fill myself with energy," Yang said as she opens the can of Red Bull.

Yang gulped down the Red Bull so quickly that she finished it before anyone got a bite from their snacks. Yang crushed the can threw it back.

"Alright I'm *BURP* ready," Yang said happily.

"Are you alright Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Never better," Yang said. Yang grabbed the controller and and started the game.

"Ruby, I think your sister is slowly going psychotic," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you," Ruby said.

The game continued with showing off the Grand Theft Auto V logo. The screen then fades black. Then the camera shows Michael, who seems to be sitting down on a couch.

**Franklin and Lamar**

**Therapist:** Your son, James. He's a good kid?

"Wow, looks like a psychopath has a kid and goes to therapy," Weiss said.

**Michael:** He's a good kid? A good kid?

"I don't like where this is going," Ruby said.

**Michael:** Why? Does he help the fucking poor? No.

"Yep, same here," Blake said.

"He might be a psychopath like his father. You know father-like son," Weiss said.

**Michael:** No. He sits on his ass all day, smoking dope and jerking off while he plays like fucking game.

"There it is," Ruby said.

"A lazy-ass son," Blake said.

"By the way Yang, what is jerking off?" Ruby asked.

"It's a boy thing, just don't ask that again," Yang responded.

**Michael: **If that's our standard for goodness... No wonder why this country's screwed.

**Therapist:** And what about you?

**Michael:** What about me?

The therapist did a gesture at Michael and he spoke out.

**Michael:** Hey... I didn't have the advantages that kid has. By the time I was his age, I'd already been in prison twice. I robbed banks, ran whores, smuggled dope.

"The only reason why your son sit on his ass in your house is because he doesn't want to a psychotic killer like you," Blake said.

**Therapist:** And you consider them achievement?

**Michael: **These were the opportunities I had. At least I took them.

"And look where you end up. In a therapy session talking about how your has a problem," Weiss said.

**Therapy:** And where did these opportunities get you Michael?

**Michael:** They got me right...(Get up from the couch) Fucking here! The end of the road! With a big house and a useless kid and I'm stuck talking to you cause no one else gives a shit. Oh, I'm living the dream, baby, and it is fucked. It is... Fucking fuck. (Sits back down on the coach.)

"Do you consider taking some medication?" Blake asked.

**Therapist:** Let it all out.

"Therapist of the year," Yang said sarcastically.

**Michael:** I think I just did.

**Therapist:** (Looks at watch) Oh, well, I think that's all we have time for... Same time next week?

**Michael:** I guess... (Gets of the couch and walks to the exit) I gotta tell, I ain't too sure this shit is working for me.

"Does he need prescription in medication?" Blake asked.

"Probably," Weiss responded.

**Therapist: Well, a sense of overriding futility is a vital part of the process. Embrace it.**

**Michael:** What ever you say doc.

The camera shows the Vesspucci Beach area, including the Del Perro Pier. The camera moves around the area, showing everyday things that the people do. RWBY talks over the scene.

"I do not recognize this area," Weiss said.

"Me neither," Blake responded.

"Where does this take place?" Yang asked.

"Well, I did some research and this takes place in San Andeas, a fictional state of America," Ruby responded.

"Fictional? So this whole place is fake," Yang said.

"Not entirely, there's another area like Remnant, but it's far far away. It takes place in one of many countries, United States of America," Ruby said.

"Really, then San Andreas is real," Yang said.

"Not entirely, San Andreas is inspired by a state called California and it's city, Los Angeles. It had most of it's iconic landmark and places in a smaller version in the state San Andreas and the city Los Santos," Ruby said.

The screen shows a homeless man being yelled at the cop. Michael walks near the homeless man.

**Michael:** I know just how you feel.

"Rejected, angry, and lonely," Weiss said.

Voices behind Michael can be heard.

**A voice:** Man, shit gotta be around here somewhere.

**Another voice:** Unless they buried under the sand, fool. Another brilliant Lamar Davis production.

**Lamar:** Man, fuck you. ( Camera shows two Black men walking down the pathway, one looks at Michael and asks him) Hey, excuse me, homie, can you tell me where Bertolt Beach House is?

"How should he know, all of the houses look the same," Weiss said.

"Maybe it's one of those clubhouses or something," Ruby said.

**Michael:** No, homie, I cannot

The man next to Lamar: Man, would you come on? Fuck!

"Boy someone sounds really cranky," Yang said.

"That man next to Lamar is Franklin by the way," Ruby said quietly.

**Michael**: Actually yeah... It's that house right there, the one with the yellow stairs.

**Lamar:** Yeah, good looking out homie, appreciate it.

Franklin: Man, get your stupid ass on. Damn! Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner?

"So we have cranky and friendly," Blake said.

**Franklin:** Or better yet, do some sky writing that reads there's a couple of niggas here about to boost some cars in case somebody didn't realize.

Franklin and Lamar walked towards the house.

"Yang, what's a nigga?" Ruby ask. Everyone looked at Ruby, Yang sighed.

"It's a word that black people use," Yang said.

"Well how rude and offensive these 'Foriegn Games' can get?" Blake asked.

**Lamar:** See, what you don't realize, is we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business.

**Franklin:** Legit? Oh yeah, I forgot, huh? 401Ks, tax returns and all. Yeah right.

Ruby looked at those words confusingly as she doesn't understand what they're talking about.

**Lamar:** You the one pumps up on doing this lich, nigga. I'm getting my money in the hood, I'm straight, fool. I'm cool.

**Franklin:** You cool? Cool what? Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs? Yeah, right.

**Lamar:** Whatever, homie.

"It starting to sound like this Lamar guy is trying to make himself look cool," Yang said.

"You're not the only here," Weis said agreeingly.

**Lamar:** Yeah homie, this the spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting.

**Franklin:** Man, get your ass in there.

**Lamar:** Bring your ass, fool. You're always trying to boss somebody.

"Sounds like cranky is also bossy," Ruby said.

Yang can finally control the character, Franklin. Yang made Frankling walk down the alley while Lamar kept on saying come one.

**Lamar:** Damn, this nigga must got a baby dick.

**Franklin:** Yeah, and all this shit for bad credit.

When they reached the driveway, there where two cars. One car was red with a black roof and the other was white with a black roof.

**Lamar:** Woohoo. Come to daddy. Which want you want, nigga?

Yang stood between the red, which is on the left, and white car which is on the right. Yang looked to her left and saw Ruby, wearing her red cloak and staring at her. Yang looked at her right, seeing Weiss wearing her white dress giving her a glare. Yang couldn't decide.

"Just pick the one on the right god dammit!" Blake yelled.

Yang got on the white car and Ruby whispered "Traitor."

**Lamar:** You always was an old choosy motherfucker.

"Hey, fuck you. It was a hard decision!" Yang yelled out loud.

**Lamar:**(Camera shows Franklin lowering the hood of the car) Aw, you ballin' hard with the drop top, huh?

**Franklin:** I might just be.

**Lamar:** Whatever, nigga, it ain't gonna make you go faster. Hit me on the speakerphone, I'm moving!

"I take back my words on Lamar being friendly," Blake said.

**Franklin:** Oh, it's like that, nigga.

The game tells the player to "follow Lamar." Yang drove off and followed Lamar through the streets. She crashed into a truck by accident. She pulled back and moved foward, continuing to follow Lamar. RWBY hears a phone ring and when answered, it's Lamar.

**Lamar**: Right up here, homie. I'm 'bout to go nice and slow for yo' bitch ass.

"Fuck you, this is my first time playing playing," Yang yelled.

"I think your sister might be getting too into the game," Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah no kidding, 15 minutes in and she's already like this," Ruby said. "She always goes insane in competing stuff."

**Franklin**: Eh, remeber, we got to be careful with these rides, homie. Cause Simeon ain't about to dck my paycheck again...

"So they are drive cars that is own by Simeon? That's perfectly legal," Ruby said.

"If you paid attention, they boost the cars. Meaning that they sell the car, and find a way to steal it back and resell it to another customer," Blake said.

"And of course you would know something about this kind of stuff," Weiss said.

Blake stared downed at Weiss and jumped on her and tackling her down. The two started fighting and Ruby tried breaking them up.

**Lamar**: Homie, man, of you need some bread, I can hook you up with JB's tow truck.

**Franklin**: So him an Tonya can smoke crack in peace? Homie, I'm good.

"What is crack," Ruby asked confusingly.

"Crack is a drug. An illegal one," Blake responded.

"Why is it illegal?" Yang asked.

"It'll kill you, slowly," Blake responded.

A little text appeared on the upper left saying that Franklin can use his special ability. Yang wondered what was his special ability. Yang reacted quickly when she was about to crash into a car. She pressed the two joysticks by accident and the screen goes to a different color. Everything slowed don and Yang turned the car away from the car.

"So his special ability is slow motion, that's so awsome!" Yang exclaimed.

Yang pressed the joysticks again, which deactivated the special ability.

**Lamar**: Damn, dog, how much we gettin' for these repos? I'ma be one reluctant motherfucker givin' this up.

"Wouldn't blame you," Yang said agreeingly.

**Franklin**: Man, there's enough bad credit going around here, homie. (Yang turns right as she is following Lamar) It's like there's an endless supply in this fucked up country.

"So what? An endless supply of those cars in this country?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"Sounds like it," Weiss responded.

Yang laughed when she crashes into a group of bikers by "accident." Ruby and everyone else looked at her.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"What I did it by accident," Yang said defendingly.

**Lamar**: Right, homie.

**Franklin**: Alright.

Yang turned right, following Lamar into a studio.

**Lamar**: Up here, through the studio! Let's show these movie people how we do!

Yang, yet again, "accidently" hit the people in costumes.

"Hahahaha," Yang laughed.

"Your siter is turning into a psychopath," Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"No, this is her having fun," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

**Franklin**: Oh, we filmin' shit here! Huh?

"Oh yeah we are!" Yang said to her character.

"She's going psycho," Blake said.

"I'm worried about her now," Weiss said.

Yang raced out of the studio and continued to followed Lamar.

**Lamar**: Remember this is Yeterian's car.

"You mean a stranger's car," Blake said.

**Franklin**: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yang continued to follow Lamar through the streets. Meanwhile, the rest are talking amount each other while watching.

"These 'Foriegn Games' are starting to sound violent," Blake said.

"Yeah, robbing banks, stealing cars. I thought these games are meant for kids," Weiss said.

Ruby opened up her laptop and looked up "Grand Theft Auto."

Yang followed Lamar through the streets and into a neighbor hood with bridges. They drove fast through the bridges, giving them some air.

**Lamar**: This meant to be your shit.

**Franklin**: Please, homie.

**Lamar**: I'm thinking left. (Turns left)

**Franklin**: Fine. (Turns left and followed Lamar.)

"Alright, I did some research and this game is rated M for Mature, means for adults. This game is based on crime on the city of Los Santos, based on Los Angeles," Ruby said.

"So whatever they do, it happened in Los Angeles?" Blake asked confusingly.

"Yep," Ruby answered.

"Well that's just great. This game is based real-life and it probably happened," Weiss said.

**Franklin**: Hey, dog, we'd be doing Simeon a disservice if we didn't test these rides out.

**Lamar**: He ain't gonna know if they're good if we don't push them to the brink. You feel me?

"It's just a lame excuse to race with expensive cars," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: Keep up, homie.

**Franklin**: Whatever, homie.

**Lamar**: We goin' right.

**Franklin**: Whatever you say.

"It's like Franklin doesn't care where he goes," Blake said.

Yang crashed into an incoming bus and she drove back and continue to follow Lamar.

**Lamar**: Left here. We going through the parking lot.

**Franklin**: Cool, homie.

"You see!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang drove Franklin to the parking lot, continueing to follow Lamar. She crashed into a black van that was backing up.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Yang yelled angrily.

Yang caught up with speed with Lamar, who drove through another parking lot. She finally caught up with him and a the camera show Franklin finally catching up.

**Franklin**: What you go and slow up the road for, dog? Move over so the traffic can flow through.

**Lamar**: Whatever, nigga. I'll let something flow through your ass.

Ruby had no idea what Lamar meant to say. Weiss was disgusted at the immaturity of Lamar. And a Blake, well she got aroused by the comment, thinking of the Yaoi she read a couple days back. Yang didn't mind and drank down another Red Bull.

**Franklin**: Dog, I ain't too sure that joke works, dog.

**Lamar**: Ahh, shit.

"Exactly, unless your gay, then you'll find that pleasent," Weiss said.

Sirens of the police was heard in the background and Yang finished her second can and crushed.

"Police, huh. I guess a crime can't go unpunished," Yang said.

**Lamar**: Oh shit, the one time!

**Franklin**: Be cool, fool, we got the paperwork.

"Yeah, but you ran over a group of bikers and guys in costume," Ruby said.

**Lamar**: Whatever, you explain that shit. I'll see you at the dealership.

**Franklin**: Explain that shit my ass.

Yang started to drive away from the scene. Buta cop car drove in the parking lot and Franklin drove off. She drove up the street and lost sight on the cops.

"Well, that was easy," Weiss said.

But on the radar there is a dot with a blue shape in front of it. Yang's character drove into the blue shape on the radar and the radar glowed blue. Also Yang noticed five stars on the upper right, but only two where lit. The cop cars all went into the area crashing into Yang's car as it escapes. The hood of the car flew off and when Yang lost sight of the cops, she hid in an alleyway.

"So that shape represents the sight of the cops. Makes sense," Yang said.

"They're going to find you. That's a place that they search," Weiss.

Yang drove deeper into the alleyway and hid there. She didn't move the car and the cops near the alleyway looked around. They drove off and the radar was back to normal. Also Yang noticed that the stars on the upper right were gone.

"Worst cops in the world..." Weiss said but was finished by Blake.

"... of all time," Ruby said.

Yang saw the radar showing her to drive to a certain location. She drove there and it was a car dealership. She saw Franklin got off the hood-less car and saw Lamar, waiting for him. Yang walked Franklin to Lamar and heard people talking. One was Simeon, the boss of Franklin and Lamar, who was trying to sell a car to a young man.

**Young man**: I don't get you, bro.

**Simeon**: You are a racist and I don't like you, and I will not sell you this car, I will not.

"Boy wonder what offended him," Yang asked curiously.

**Simeon**: You make my skin crawl, you neo-nazi.

"Nazi?" Team RWBY said confusingly.

**Simeon**: Ah, you are all the same, you are disgusting.

Camera shows the dealer pointing at Lamar and Franklin.

**Simeon**: This rascist insulted me.

**Lamar**: Ay, what's up, fool? Who you callin' a nigga?

**Young man**: No, no, I'm not callin' nobody a nigga.

"You just said it," Weiss said.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to say it like that that," Ruby said to Weiss.

**Lamar**: Man, what the fuck?

**Young man**: I... I... mean... N-word. I... I... That's not cool. Man, I don't say that.

"You see, accidently," Ruby said happily.

**Lamar**: You're fucking right, and you better keep it right, 'cause this man right here, he's an international businessman, a multiculturist.

**Simeon**: I could not not have said better myself. But seriously, maybe he's not a racsist, but I don't think he's man enough for a car like this. (Camera shows a yellow SUV)

Young man: W... wait a second.

**Lamar**: This guy right here? Him? Get him a hybrid. That's a real man's car.

"Like you even have one," Weiss said.

**Simeon**: I think you are right, Lamar. You'll get a tax rebate. I understand, money is an issue, eh.

Young man: Money isn't an issue.

**Lamar**: (Whispers in Franklin's ear) This is the best part, watch this when he reels him in, he gonna get all this fool's money, watch this.

**Franklin**: (To Lamar) Look, man, I gotta go. (To Simeon) Hey, Simeon, I'm out. I'll holla at you, homie. (Walks out of the dealership.

**Lamar**: This is the best part, man.

**Simeon**: So Jimmy, are you sure you are man enough? Take the wheel, show me.

**Jimmy**: Uhh, sure, uhh, okay.

"Poor man. We'll probably steal the car in the future," Yang said sadly.

"Yep," Ruby responded agreeingly.

Franklin walked out of the dealership in the back. Yang spotted a white sports car and got in it.

**Lamar**: How 'bout we we fall through, homie?

"What ever happened to watching the 'best part?" Weiss asked to Lamar. Yang drove off the alley of the dealership.

**Lamar**: This chump change. How am I gonna knock a bad, grown and sexy bitch, if I don't get a fat pee-zocket?

"How pervy of him!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Franklin**: Who are you trying to impress?

**Lamar**: Your auntie, Denise. With all that ass, nigga, she got ass.

"So Lamar likes an older women. Telling from there age, they're in their mid 20-early 30s. Denise, who is Franklin's aunt is probably 24 years older than them. So that means Lamar likes a late 40-50 women," Ruby explained.

"Damn, that's old," Weiss said to Ruby.

**Franklin**: She grown, yeah. She grown into a fuckin' idiot.

**Lamar**: Nah, she's sexy.

**Franklin**: Sexy? She more like obsessed with sex, nigga.

**Lamar**: No, mad for the penis. That's how exactly how I like my women.

"Two pervy people of opposite genders. That would make a great couple," Ruby said.

Yang drove up to Franklin's home in the suburbs.

**Franklin**: Man, shit, it's good to be home.

Yang drove up to the driveway of Franklin's house. Franklin and Lamar both got off the car and Franklin walked to the front door.

**Lamar**: Wassup, can a loc come up in your crib?

**Franklin**: Man, fuck you. I'll see you at work. (Camera pointed at Lamar)

**Lamar**: Ah, night, don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, nigga. Maybe if you go rid of that yee-yee ass haircut you got you'd get some bitches on your dick. (Walks away and turns back) Oh, better yet, maybe Tanisha would call your dog ass if she ever stop fucking with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking. (Turns away and says something in a singsong voice) Nigga...

**Franklin**: What!?

"Boy, they sound like the bestest friends. He just want to hang out with you," Ruby said.

"Or maybe he just wants to hit on his aunt," Weiss responded.

In-game text says that you can now visit barber shops in town. Franklin turns away from Lamar and walks in his house, where he hears his aunt, Denise, talking on the phone.

**Denise**: Woo, honey. ("He still lives with his aunt. Man, what a loner," Weiss said out loud.) Y'all telling me. Oh, he here. We living on top of each other and it ain't right. Shoo, shoo! Get on out of here.

"He lives here to," Ruby said.

**Denise**: Okay baby, I'll see at the thing, you hear. (Hangs up on the phone as Franklin walks off.) I was on the phone boy, don't be listening! Goddamn freeloader!

"He also is a car thief," Blake said.

Franklin walks in his room and stretches. He grabs a shirt and puts it in his closet. Franklin stands there and a text say "Mission Passed."

"Oh yeah!" Yang yelled.

A list scrolls down below, saying she missed the objectives. They say, Not a Scratch, adocused Driver with 3 seconds, Winner, and We come in Peace not marked. She got a bronze medal.

"What the, Bronze?" Yang said confusingly. She grabs a chair and threw it out of the window and screams. Blake hid under her sheets and Ruby and Weiss scooted away.

"This will be a long summer, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Just hope that she doesn't trash the school," Weiss responded.

Yang paused the game and said "We should fix the window first, we don't want any birds getting in here."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. I promised that I would post this earlier. But my schedule is busy lately. School starts next week for me. Freshmen year is coming around the corner and I'm not sure if I will write this in the weekday. I'll write continuously when I have time and post them when finished. Well, Chapter 4: Gun Fight, will be up when ready.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shoot Out in Vespucci

**Chapter 4:** Shoot out in Vespucci

Yang is in front of the entrance of the dorm, cleaning up the glass from the window. She got a broom and swiped the glass into the pan. She went up the room and Weiss used a spell to stabilize the glass in place. Meanwhile, Ruby was looking through the games and noticed that they have strange titles like Persona, Little Big Planet. All of them are strange. She put them away and Yang sat on her chair drinking water.

"So shall I continue?" Yang asked.

"Go for it," Weiss said.

Yang started the game, Franklin was still in his house. Yang remembered that there was a phone she can use. She pressed the button and the phone popped out. She noticed a little icon that's near the envelope icon. She scrolled to the envelope and it says Email. Their was only one email, from a women name Tanisha.

"That must be the women Lamar mentioned," Ruby said. Yang read the email and it said:

_TanishaMarks _

_Me. Not us._

_F_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you but trust me, it is NOT because I want to get back together. I don't. Not now. Not ever you are who you are and that's that. I waited and I waited and nothing changed and I'm seeing some else and I'm finally happy._

"Wow, Franklin had an ex-girlfriend. Not bad for a thief," Weiss said.

"The writing is well written," Blake said as she reads a lot.

_After all that I went through with my brothers passing. I know that life you live ain't for me. I always knew that. I ain't got the strength. I don't want it. I want something else and that thing ain't money. I guess what I'm saying is good bye. You'll always be my friend, you know that, but that is it._

_-Tanisha_

"You're right Blake, it is well written," Ruby said agreeingly.

Yang pressed X and Franklin responded with:

_T - don't say that. You do your thing right now, but wait for me. We meant for each other. You know that._

_Love_

_F_

"Someone sounds desperate for love," Weiss said.

"A lot of romantic novels have at least one character who thinks that he or she belongs with someone else, but turns out not be the one. But he or she still tries," Blake said.

"Yep," Yang agreeingly.

Yang walked out of the house, she pointed the camera at the garage and ran to it. The garage door opened and the went in Franklin's car. When the car started, Simeon called Franklin. Yang picked up.

**Simeon**: Franklin!

**Franklin**: Eh, what's going down, homie.

**Simeon**: The market, my boy. Liquidity's a bitch. Get over here so I can give you a new repo list.

"AKA cars to steal list," Ruby said.

**Franklin**: Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance.

The mini-map shows a green S, Yang figures it's the place to be. She pressed start to figure out how to get there. She setted the waypoint and drove off.

"Yang, are you planning to beat the game?" Ruby said.

"Yep, all the way through to the end. Don't worry, you guys will do the same," Yang said.

She drove to the back of dealership. She got off and started walking inside. Simeon walked out of his office and Franklin greeted him.

**Franklin**: Hey, what's up Simeon?

**Franklin**: My dear boy. So good to see. So good.

"We just saw each other minutes ago, dumbass," Yang said.

**Simeon**: Hold me. (Hugs Franklin)

**Franklin**: Yeah, look, man... Look we've been working together for about a few months now, right?

**Simeon**: (Walks towards his office) Which is why I am very honored to announce to you... That you... Are employee of the month.

"More like thief of the month," Weiss said.

"We get it Weiss, he's a criminal. This whole game is about them!" Yang yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. Just saying my opinion," Weiss responded quietly.

**Simeon**: Huh? Anyway, congratulations! (Grabs and shakes Franklin's hand) It wasn't easy picking a winner.

**Franklin**: Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with a twitch. Look, man. It's been a real honor, homie, but I got to move foward in my life. It seems like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes.

"It's called a job. You have to follow your bosses orders and do it. This is to have you get payed sir " Ruby said.

**Simeon**: I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it can not be.

**Franklin**: What?

**Simeon**: Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at an exorbitant interest rate.

"I have no idea what those words mean," Ruby said confusingly.

"Same here," Yang said agreeingly.

**Simeon**: But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son.

"What is that have to do with what we're talking about," Blake said.

**Simeon**: But if I did I want him to just like you.

**Lamar**: (Camera points at him near the door to Simeon's office) Knock, knock niggas!

"Here comes the dumbass," Weiss said.

**Note: if a word is like this. I means that someone is talking at the same time as regular dialogue.**

**Simeon**: Hello, Lamar (Lamar: What's up Simeon? What's up homie?)

**Lamar**: What's happening, homie?

**Franklin**: Sup, dog?

**Simeon**: Franklin here has been awarded Employee of the Month.

Lamar looks at the Employee of the Month, seeing Franklin's name and photo in great disappointment.

**Lamar**: You fucking with me, right?

**Franklin**: Man, we both being fucked with, dog.

**Lamar**: Man, knock it man. For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man?

"You and Franklin seem to do the same amount of work according to the beginning," Yang stated.

**Franklin**: Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to get us...

**Lamar**: What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit" man? When there's shit to be won. Godammit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is.

"How about biggest asshole? How does that sound?" Blake said.

**Lamar**: Y'know what I'm talking about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts.

"Ew," Yang said disgusted.

**Lamar**: When name is on a motherfuckin' board, I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it needs to say "Winner."

"Someone is jealous," Ruby said.

"Don't forget childish," Weiss said.

**Simeon**: Maybe next month, huh?

**Lamar**: Man, fuck next month, Simeon. What about today? I-I demand a retrial.

"Lamar is very determine to win a pointless thing," Weiss said,

"Yeah, but Simeon didn't inform his employees that he's going to do Employee of the Month stuff," Ruby said.

"Also, it seems that they work together. So they both do the same amount of work," Yang said.

**Simeon**: Today is nothing, just a bike.

"Don't change the subject," Ruby said to Simeon.

**Simeon**: Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid in Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez.

**Franklin**: Is he in a gang?

"Probably, this city is supposedly to have criminals and gangs almost everywhere," Weiss said.

**Simeon**: Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike.

**Lamar**: We go work to do, err... Employee of the Month.

**Franklin**: Man, fuck you, and come on.

"Wow, someone sounds super-duper jealous," Ruby said.

**Lamar**: Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass nigga.

"And a total jackass," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: Let's go to Vespucci, Magellan Ave.

Yang got in Franklin's car and waited for Lamar. Lamar got in and Yang drove off. When Yangs, the two started talking.

**Franklin**: Hey, wasn't that motherfucker who took the bike that ese-Vagos dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit.

**Lamar**: Yeah, that was him.

**Franklin**: Fuck, homie, I don't want no uneccasary bullshit here, alright?

**Lamar**: Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple mean looking motherfuckers to repo this shit.

"Yeah right, you guys look like regular street thugs," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: We ain't Girl Scouts.

**Franklin**: In your case, I ain't to sure about that.

**Lamar**: Man, step up, nigga! Of course this due real! Who else gonna have the required supplies of paper, and the deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub on this bike!

**Franklin**: Twenty Gs? With a three G note! Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog.

"Are they talking about the bike?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"Probably, they are saying that the bike is modified or something like that," Yang said.

"You and your ways with vehicles," Blake said.

**Lamar**: Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money.

**Franklin**: Alright, man, look we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama.

**Lamar**: I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker.

"At least an idiot is honest," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: And you love me for it, nigga.

**Franklin**: That's right homie. Nothing but love, nigga.

"Why work with an idiot if you could work with professionals," Weiss states.

"Weiss,they're thugs," Yang said.

"Alright, I'll let it slide," Weiss said sitting down.

**Lamar**: That Simeon a funny dude though, huh? It's going be a shame when we book his ass and Jack him for all this shit.

**Franklin**: What the fuck are you talking about? You a psychotic motherfucker.

**Lamar**: That's how shit work, ain't it? You do some jobs for a fool, develop and uneasy relationship.

"And there's that one job that pushes you too far," Blake said.

"You would know," Weiss said.

Blake jumped on Weiss, attacking her. Ruby tried to stop them. Yang continued to play.

**Lamar**: Bike should be in the lockups down here.

**Franklin**:"Should be" is the story of you life, asshole.

"I though they were friends," Yang though out loud.

Lamar climbed over a fence and Frankoin followed him through. Yang saw a man, who's drunk. Lamar kept walking towards him.

**Lamar**: I think this crazy motherfucker want something. (Walks up to the man) Hey. What's up homie? You alright?

**Man**: Away, away, away from me! Zapho agents!

"This place is full of idiots," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: (Almost lands a punch on the man) Urghh! Yeah you thought I was gonna hit yo bitch-ass, huh? Drunk-ass nigga.

"And assholes," Blake added.

**Lamar**: Shit, man, play it cool.

"You to," Ruby said.

**Lamar**: Yeah, that's right. Keep it moving, bitch.

**Franklin**: Man, I don't like this shit one bit.

**Franklin**: Hey, look, let's keep it smooth, homie.

**Lamar**: Man, your pussy's the only thing smooth up in this shit.

**Franklin**: Man, what exactly did I do in a past life to deserve your stupid ass?

**Lamar**: This is a routine lick, dog. Chill.

**Franklin**: Do them Vagos look routine? This is a shady ass alley!

"True, shit might hit the fan," Yang says.

**Lamar**: We in Vespucci Beach.

**Franklin**: We on the wrong side of Vespucci Beach. You should, a block make a difference.

"Yeah, every block in Vale is different too. One block could be safe, the other having a store robbed," Ruby said.

"Wish we were home," Yang said.

**Lamar**: Eh, eh, eh, hold up. It's in one of these lockups.

Yang picked the one in the lockup in the left. When Franklin opened up the garage door, there was nothing inside. They saw three gangsters walking up the alley.

"Yep, shit goes down," said Yang.

**Lamar**: Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man.

**Franklin**: No shit, nigga.

**Vagos**: Holla, aimigos!

**Lamar**: Holla, ese.

**Vagos**: Oh, we just saw you trying to creep up in here, man.

**Lamar**: Yeah? You saw this, motherfucker? (Pulls out a gun)

"YES, a gun fight!" Yang yells in happiness.

**Lamar**: Oh, shit! (Pulls the trigger)

The two other Vagos call out for help and Franklin steps back.

**Franklin**: Hey nigga, I would have just gotten my ass beat over a gun fight.

"Crybaby," Blake said.

Yang walks up the pistol on the floor. She picked it up and shot at the Vagos. She focus aim at the head and killed three with headshots.

"Yang, your aim improved," Ruby states.

"Hang on," Yang said.

She aimed the gun at the gas tank and shot it. It exploded the building, including the Vagos around the area. Yang laughs it off. A car pulled back and drove up but crashed. When she aimed, it aimed at the ground. She fired it and a trail of fire went up to the car and blew it up.

"Damn, this is how a shoot out should be," Yang said.

They say the bike and she and Lamar climbed over the fence. She got in the car and chased it down. She kept crashing the car while chasing it. She finally remembers Franklin's ability. She pressed on the joysticks and slowly caught up. She pressed them again, going fast though the bike. The rp driver flew off and Yang exited the car and drove the bike. The game tells her to drive to the car wash. She drove I. Front of it, seeing Lamar.

**Franklin**: Man, I can't hang with yo ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You finally fuckin lost it!

"Now you realize?" Yang said.

**Lamar**: Nigga, that's the Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I don't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass.

**Franklin**: We can't repo the assets of a dead man, "Big Sitting Chief Asshole!"

"If I recall, you're the one that killed him," Weiss stated.

**Lamar**: Nigga, and we ain't going to either, nigga. I'm going to keep this motherfucker for myself. (Gets on bike) Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it.

Lamar drives off with the bike. Franklin walks up and yells at Lamar.

**Franklin**: You fucking tell him, you fucking moron!

"Yeah, could've still kept the bike," Yang said.

The "Mission Completed" thing popped up. Yang got a silver for trail blazing and headshots.

"Eh, it's a good start," Yang said as she pauses the game to stretch and use the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

**It's finally here. Chapter 5 will be the Stranger and Freak mission Pulling Favors. I out in a lot of work I this. So appreciate it. It won't take long for chapter 5 as it's like a small mission. Sit tight people, it'll come.**


	5. Chapter 5: Towing Duty

**Chapter** 5: Towing Duty

Yang walked down the hallway up to the restroom at the end. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried kicking it down, but it was locked. Ruby took a look, as the banging of the door was heard through the hallway. She walked up to Yang in confusion.

"Need any help?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, the door is locked and I need to go," Yang replied.

"I think the key could be in the janitor's closet. All the keys to almost every door in the school should be there," Ruby states.

"Thanks sis," Yang said thankfully.

Yang walked down the stairs to the closet in the first floor. Ruby walked back to the dorm. She climbed up to her bed and opened up her laptop.

"Wait, you have wi-fi on your computer. Can't you contact someone to come get us?" Weiss stated.

"That's what I've been doing, I've emailed all the professors and our friends. But they didn't respond or probably didn't look at it," Ruby said.

"Make sense, wait... I have a phone. I can call someone really quick," Weiss said. She pulled out her phone and called her dad.

"Thanks for reaching me. But unfortunately, I'm busy. It's hard working for Schnee. Call back in a few days, cause it might be busy," said the answering machine.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Weiss exclaimed as she jumped in the bed.

Ruby went to wikipedia and looked at GTA V for a bit. She looked at the review scores. She saw 10/10, four stars, five stars, 97% across the list. The game was quite successful. She showed them to the others.

"Wow, how can something be so violent and successful? I mean, the game is labeled as a crime related game. I guess people in Foriegn parts are different than us," Weiss said.

Yang walked back in the room with a key chain filled with a bunch of keys.

"Ready?" Yang asked. She sat on her seat and started it.

Yang noticed a question mark on the map. She got in Franklin's car and drove to the location and noticed someone standing out. She was wearing a yellow-green shirt and shorts. As Yang approach her she talked to Franklin.

**Pulling Favors**

**Lady**: Hey Franklin, why don't you comer over here and let me take care of that lonely ass?

"Is she trying to hit on you?" Ruby asked.

"I think so, she might be the person that gives me missions. The question mark on the map is her," Yang said.

Yang walked up to the lady and a cutscene appeared. Franklin walked up to her and started to speak.

**Franklin**: What the fuck is wrong with you, Tonya.

**Tonya**: Ain't nothing wrong with me, nigga. Shit!

**Franklin**: Well, your ass don't look to good. Where the fuck is JB?

**Tonya**: Smoking.

**Franklin**: And what about you?

**Tonya**: I mean, y'known, I quit. Y'known what I'm saying? Almost...

**Franklin**: Yeah, whatever.

"Zero fucks given," Yang said.

"It's like he doesn't even care," Blake said.

**Tonya**: JB... JB is going to lose everything. He gonna lose the house, Y'know what I'm saying? The business, everything and your his cousin, nigga. You said you was going to help.

**Franklin**: He ain't my cousin.

**Tonya**: Whatever, if that's how you feel...

**Franklin**: What the fuck do I know about towing cars?

"Since when did the conversation turn from helping your cousin whatever to towing cars," Weiss said.

**Tonya**: Look, it's easy. If JB can do it, you can do it, for fuck's sake. Come on, I'ma show you. Come on. Shit.

**Franklin**: Alright then, shit.

"Does Franklin even care?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's like he's doing it because there's nothing he can do and he's bored," Blake said.

**Tonya**: Shit... I gotta show him everything.

"Is she crazy or what?" Weiss said.

"She said she almost quited smoking, and she probably smokes drugs," Blake said.

**Franklin**: Hey, look, let's make this quick, I got shit to do.

"Yeah, like stealing cars," Yang said happily.

**Tonya**: Nigga, you need to slow it down. Tanisha was right.

"The girl in the text messages?" Ruby asked.

"Most likely," Blake answered.

**Franklin**: A'ight, shit, where we goin?

**Tonya**: Truck's at the Davis Sheriff Impound.

**Franklin**: Oh, man. How did I get dragged into this.

"You agreed to do this," Weiss said, "God, these people in this game so far are stupid, greedy, or an addict to drugs."

**Tonya**: We both know you always been sweet on me, shit. Franklin Clinton

**Franklin**: Shit, your ass must be high or something.

"She's probably high, most likely high," Weiss said.

**Tonya**: I told you, I don't do that shit no more.

"You said you "Almost" quitted," Weiss said.

**Tonya**: I mean, I baby-dose now and again, just for the taste, but I'm doing good, boo, your eyes don't lie.

**Franklin**: Whatever you say girl. Come on.

They see the impound and the gates opened up. They see the to truck and Yang parked the car in the parking space.

**Tonya**: There's JB's truck. Let's go bring the cha-ching, home.

Franklin ran up to the truck on got on the left side, he slide to the write and Tonya got in. Franklin then drove off into the streets.

"So what, we're now on towing duty?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much," Yang responded.

**Man on the radio**: Vehicle twenty-nine, come in, this is dispatch. We got an abandon car on San Andreas Avenue.

**Tonya**: Yo, we on that like ugly on your momma.

"She probably needs rehab, cause all that smoking is getting a bit much into her head," Blake said.

"Yep," said everyone around her.

**Man on the radio**: 10-9, come on. I didn't catch that.

**Tonya**: It's Tonya, fool, and my my boy, Franklin. We fillin' for JB.

**Man on the radio**: Er, copy that. Hi, Tonya. Car's a junker, been there for days. 10-7, I'm gone.

**Tonya**: A bucket. This one should be easy.

**Franklin**: Shit. Not easy enough for JB to drag his ass outta whatever crack house he's laying in.

"True," Yang said.

**Tonya**: His lost, your gain, sugar.

"True, again," Yang said.

**Franklin**: Except I'm not gaining shit. Sugar.

"Man, Franklin is very very stressed and grumpy. I mean he's just towing cars and he's getting a little bit more cash in his pocket," Weiss said.

**Tonya**: Move that seat back and you know I'll make it right for you.

**Franklin**: That ain't what I'm sayin'. Damn, Tonya, what the fuck happend to you.

"Crack, smoking it for years," Yang said, trying to, impersonate Tonya.

**Tonya**: Okay, seen JB do this a hundred times.

"Really, I wonder why you can't do it yourself," Blake wondered.

"Probably high and signs of being high might get her caught," Weiss said.

**Tonya**: Back up close, make sure that the hook is down, and it should slide right in.

Yang lowers the crane of the truck and slide it under the car. She raised the hook a bit up.

"This is boring, when do I shoot something," Yang said desperately.**Tonya**: Okay, we are in, baby. Let's get this back to the lot.

**Franklin**: Man, this is not how I saw my day going.

"Same here, stuck in our dorm over summer," Ruby said as she thinks of the memories she would have had of they reached the jets.

**Tonya**: So I ain't seen you around the hood much?

Franklin: I been trying to branch out, can't stay in Chamberlain Hills forever.

Tonya: Ooh, nigga got airs now. I remember you before was a wannabe, when you just was.

**Franklin: **And I remember you and JB before y'all was dope heads. Shit changes.

"She is only joking Franklin, jeez man. Calm down a but," Ruby said.

Tonya: You the one all turfed up, JB smokin', but he ain't smokin' homies. He out here grindin', towin' cars, paying bills.

Franklin: For real? Cause I could've sworn it was me towin' cars for him.

"Jesus, this guys a jackass. It's just a favor and someone asking you for help," Weiss said.

Tonya: And lookin' damn fine doin' it too, baby.

Yang drove up the car near the gate of the impound and it opened up. Tonya states that they need to drop off the car in the red area. Yang dropped the car and got off the tow truck.

**Mission Complete!**

**Gold**

"Hell yeah, my first gold," Yang exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, shit. My GTA is broken, putting me on an infinite loading screen. I decide screw it, I'm writing the series without me playing the full game. I mean. Three weeks was a long time between chapters, so yeah. New one be out when ready.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Michael

**Chapter 6:** Enter Michael

"Alright, I did it. My first gold!" Yang exclaimed.

"We know, you said it already, for five minutes," Weiss said, "Can you start the next mission?"

"Alright," Yang said. Ruby noticed a F.

"Should we go there, where the F is?" Ruby wondered.

"Nah, I think I'll go help Simeon first," Yang said.

**Complications**

They drove around Los Santos to Simeon's dealership. She saw cars outside and the mission marker was in the front. Franklin walked towards the marker. He then started to walk up to Simeon, who was selling a car.

**Simeon**: You don't like me because you think I'm am an Arab.

**Customer**: What? No! What are you talking about? It's nothing like that.

"Meh is easily offensive, isn't he?" Weiss stated.

"Yep," Blake said agreeingly.

**Simeon**: Excuse me.

**Customer**: Wait... No wait I.

**Simeon**: That boy, I am his mentor. I am so proud of you.

**Franklin**: What do you mean a mentor?

"You follow his orders and he sorta teaches you how to steal a car," Blake said.

**Simeon**: Don't worry about that.

**Franklin**: Okay, so what you got for me?

**Simeon**: James De Santa. Some kid, who is already late on his payments and I have this bad feeling he will do more damage to the car than what we get back from him in the exorbitant interest rate payments. Just go and get it.

"It's not like they're stealing on purpose, the people are late on payments and they have to get the car back until they pay up," Ruby said.

"But through some way to convince, customers signed that they'll pay. But what they didn't know is that someone will steal the car if they didn't," Blake said.

"Boy, you do know a lot of illegal activity," Weiss said.

"While working with the White Fang, I worked with some interesting people with different ways to get money," Blake said.

**Simeon**: The house is on... Hempstead, off Eclipse, it's an SUV. Some Rockford Hill's daddy's boy nonsense. Don't worry about it... try to get the car back in good condition, huh?

**Franklin**: I gotcha, don't worry about it. (Walks away)

**Simeon**: It's so good to see you, my boy. Good luck in... Law school.

"Because if you ever get caught, you'll need a good lawyer," Blake said.

**Simeon**: So Mr. Kenneth, were we at financing?

Franklin got in the car and started driving.

"This game is looks very realistic," Weiss stated,

"You now noticed?" Ruby wondered.

"Hey, right now would be a great opportunity to talk about it," Weiss said,

"How long is the game suppose to be? It's like watching a movie," Blake said.

"Like I said, it's like an interactive experience," Ruby said.

"Can I pick my game after this?" Blake asked.

"Sure," Ruby said.

"And after hers, mine?" Weiss pleaded.

"Fine," Ruby said.

When Yang drove left through the streets, she got a call from Simeon. She picked it up. "Wonder what's up," Yang wondered.

**Franklin**: Eh, did you change your mind?

**Simeon**: When I discovered that you betray me, perhaps.

**Franklin**: I hear you took the bikes for yourself, my Employee of the Month.

"Technically Lamar did, but he didn't stop him though," Blake said.

**Franklin**: Listen man, me and Lamar was gonna get that back to you, dog.

"Nope, Lamar kept it to himself. He even said it," Yang said.

"Also, you killed the owner, so there's no way that you can repo the assets, I guess," Ruby said.

**Simeon**: Oh, I am sure! You will get this car off the daddy's boy and then we talk. Insurance papers say that they have a locked garage, so you'll gain access from inside the house.

**Franklin**: Man, it is never easy with you, is it, Simeon?

**Simeon**: Do not talk easy with me, you thief!

"Hey, you're the one ordering him to steal, not him," Yang said. She drove up to the house and saw the gate. She drove up and it didn't open. She got and and tried climbing over the door. She spotted a gardener and the game told her about how to sneak. So she did and knocked out a gardener.

"Damn," Ruby said.

Franklin walked around the house and tried opening the frontdoor, it wouldn't. Yang walked Frankling to the other one in the back, it didn't open up. She then saw a gardener truck and climbed up and then climbed up the roof of the house. The window was already open.

"Damn. That easy," Blake said.

**Familiar voice**: Just because you have a massive gaper, bitch!

"Wait a minute, that's the kid from the dealer," Weiss said,

"I think his name was Jimmy according to Simeon," Yang said.

**Young Women**: You fucking homo, your dead! Dad, he said I had a massive... Jimmy called me a bitch!

"I can see why," Ruby said.

**Jimmy**: (Playing a video game) He tried to knife attack me! No one creeps on the J-Dog, my niggas!

"I thought you didn't say ni..." Ruby said before getting interruptd by Yang.

"It's an offensive word towards African-Americans," Yang said.

"Them how come they say it?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's like, their word or something like that," Yang said.

Because she got too distracted telling Ruby about offensive words, she accidently walked into the young women's room.

**Young Women**: Who the fuck are you! Dad! Ah! Dad

"Jesus, you are a bitch," Blake said.

Yang respawned at the window and walked downstairs, were there were two residents. One was a tennis coach, and the other, a women.

**Women**: Thank you coach.

**Coach**: You're a real pro, Mrs. De Santa. A real pro.

Mrs. De Santa went in front of the coach, placing her butt in the crotch area of the coach.

"I can sorta see where this is going," Yang said.

**Coach**: Well, you're a great student. Now loosen up those hips.

**Mrs. De Santa**: Like this?

The two started to pretend to swing a tennis racket.

**Coach**: Yeah, loosen them up. There you go. And follow through. Perfect.

Mrs. De Santa: Ohh, okay. I think I'm getting it.

"Can you just move on?" Blake asked. Yang nodded and walked into the garage, where there was a yellow SUV. She got in it and started driving. Franklin dialed for Simeon.

**Franklin**: Eh, Simeon. I got the ride, man. I'm coming back.

**Simeon**: If you actually bring the repossesion to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done.

As soon as Franklin hung up the phone, someone in the backseat got up with a gun and pointed it at Franklin's head.

"Who the hell is that!?" Yang said in total shock.

**Familiar voice**: That's a nine-millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull. Don't look around, just keep driving where you're going.

"Hey that's Michael, from earlier," Ruby said.

"Him, the playable character?" Yang asked.

"Yep " Ruby replied.

"That's one hell of a way for a reintroduction," Weiss said.

Placing a gun at the other playable character's head," Blake added.

**Franklin**: Hey, come on, man, this was a repo job. Guy was behind on his fucking note.

**Michael**: Unlikely, considering my son just got the car, and the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a credit fraud.

"My thought exactly," Weiss said.

**Franklin**: A credit fraud? Be serious, dude. I just work the fucking repos.

**Michael**: I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?

**Franklin**: A car dealer, dog, by the name of Simeon Yeterian.

**Michael**: So this business man, he look legit to you?

**Franklin**: Look, man, it's just between him and your fucking son.

**Michael**: Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yeterian, we'll work this out.

"By either killing him or beating him," Yang said. She drove up to the marker and the camera shows Franklin and Michael sitting in the car,

**Michael**: That the place?

**Franklin**: Yeah that's the place, man. (Tries to leave the car.)

**Michael**: Whoa. Drive into it. Right through the fucking window, and fast. And I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull and I'll do it myself!

**Franklin**: Man, you can't be for real?

"Yes Franklin, he has a gun at the back of your head," Ruby said.

**Michael**: I look like a fucking joke to you?

**Franklin**: Man... Fuck my life, man, fuck it.

"You heard him," Weiss said to Yang. Yang drove foward fast toward the windows. She crashed through the window.

**Franklin**: Shitty situations, dog!

**Simeon**: Franklin! What the full are you doing?

**Franklin**: Mr. Simeon... It's not exactly how it looks.

**Michael**: Always trump big for a job well done. (Hands Franklin cash.)

"At least you got money," Ruby said.

**Michael**: Now get out of here, kid.

**Simeon**: You motherfucker.

The game switches to Michael. Simeon punches Michael in the face. "Oh, I guess I'm playing as Michael now," Yang said.

The game teaches the player hand-to-hand combat. It shows the buttons to punch, block, and kick. As Simeon throws a punch, Yang dodges it and punches him two times. "You can do it," Ruby said. Yang kept doing to the same thing, until she won.

**Michael**: (Shoves Simeon against the car and holds him back.) You regonize this car? Huh? Does it look like its worth five grand a month to you?

**Simeon**: You fucking rascist.

"Not going to help you," Blake said. Michael pulls Simeon and knocks him with the door. "Got to admit, that was cool," Blake said.

**Michael**: I'll tell you something... (Holds Simeon.) this thing is going to need some bodywork before it's worth five grand a month. (Slams the door in Simeon.)

**Simeon**: He agreed to financing. I have his signature.

**Michael**: Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk to break into my fucking house?

**Simeon**: I don't know.

"The answer was yes, stupid," Yang said.

**Michael**: That kid might be a fucking idiot, but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit.

"Word," Weiss said.

**Michael**: (Throws Simeon on the floor.) Don't make me have to come back here. (Walks out.)

**Mission complete**

**Silver**

"Not bad," Yang said.

"Hey, we're out of snacks. I'll get us a bag of chips," Ruby said as she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another chapter of the epic Grand Theft RWBY V fanfic. The only problem is that I planned on doing Chop before this mission. But I couldn't find a youtuber that did that mission first and did this one second. But it's alright. Now the thing is that now in the latest episode of RWBY, she got a dog. Spoilers by the way, even though this fanfic is spoilers to GTA V. But yes, she did got a dog from her dad and and now I have to think of a way to add the dog in.**

**Also, if you keep waiting for the next chapter and if you're a MLP fan or RvB fan, or both. Then I wrote a fanfic called My Little Red vs Blue: The Ponyville Chronicles. I'm hoping it reaches the success as this fanfic, hopefully. Why don't you show support and check it out. Also check my profile for updates and news on the Fanfics.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dog Days

**Chapter 7**: Chop Chop

Ruby walked to out of the building, towards the mess hall. She walked inside, seeing the empty tables of the mess hall. "Man, this place sure is empty," Ruby commented. She smiled, remembering that food fight they had with team JNPR. She got into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. She walked out of the mess hall and made her way back to the dorm. She noticed as she was walking, a small canister on the floor near the post office. She walked up to it and picked it up.

"Wonder what this is," Ruby commented.

She started to regonize that this canister was the one that her dad gave her when she was in the second semester. Out of curiosity, she opened it up and something black popped out of it. It was a cylinder made out of black fur. It bounced around until popping out as Ruby's dog, Zwei. Ruby picked him up happily and spin around while carrying him. But she then stopped to think. Someone was suppose to mail him back to his father, but she didn't.

"Oh Blake, you're so dead!" Ruby yelled. She picked up the bag of chips and ran towards the dorm. She kicked the door open, seeing Yang and Weiss talking and Blake sleeping. She ran towards Blake. "Wake up!"

"Ah!" Blake reacted. She looked at Ruby with Zwei in her hands. Zwei started lick Blake in the cheek and she jumped out of her bed on the other side.

"Mind explaining," Ruby demanded.

"Well..."

**Yesterday...**

Blake just finished up helping the teachers cleaning up their classrooms and fixed everything up for next year. She woke up early because for half of the day, the teachers saw the graduation for the four-year students. It was late night and she was tired. She walked to the room and jumped onto the bed. Ruby, who finished stuffing Zwei into the canister, looked at Blake.

"Hey Blake, mind doing me a favor?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, what is it?" Blake asked all tiredly.

"Um, just go to the post office and give this to them. It's Zwei, and we can't bring him on board cause there's a 'No Pet' rule."

"Fine," Blake said as she got up.

Blake grabbed the canister and walked to the post office. She slowly reached the post office before tripping on the stairs. She fell on her face, knocking her out. She dropped the canister and it rolled away from her. For thirty minutes, Blake was knocked out until someone noticed her.

"Uh, ma'am, are you all right?" asked the post office worker.

"I'm fine," Blake said as she regains conscious.

"Great, what were you doing that caused you to trip?" asked the worker.

"I forgot," Blake said lazily. Without caring, she passed the canister that had Zwei in it and went back to the dorm and slept easily through the night.

**Today...**

"You what!" Ruby yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear," Blake pleaded for mercy.

"If we were to leave on time, Zwei could've starve to death!"

Zwei barked and and then growled.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident..." Blake said with guilt.

"It's fine, I'm not Weiss. I can forgive you."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"Can we move on with the game?" Yang asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Ruby said.

Yang decided to switch to Franklin, when she did, the screen had gone to a birds eyes view of the city. It scrolled to Franklin's location and zoomed in on him. Franklin was on the phone call with Lamar.

**Lamar**: Say again! How the fuck we get fired?

Franklin: Man, it was partly because of all that bullshit you pulled, and partly because of the repo's old man making me crash into the dealership.

"He didn't say you were fired, but then again. After all that you did, you would," Blake said.

**Lamar**: You crazy ass motherfucker in this partnership. You better spend'em while you got'em.

**Franklin**: Yeah, if you say so.

"So why now?" Ruby asked.

"There's the icon that says F, and it's not that far away. Let's do it," Yang said as she sprints to the icon. It was getting dark in the game, nighttime arose. Yang climbed over the wall of the backyard and walked towards the small little yellow circle in the ground

"Guessing that what symbolizes a mission," Weiss guessed. Before walking into the circle, Simeon called and Yang picked it up.

**Franklin**: Eh, look man...

**Simeon**: "Look"? You were like a son to me, Employee of the Month! Does that mean nothing to you?

"Yes, it would. But he had a gun to our face. What do you expect, take a bullet and die?" Weiss said.

**Franklin**: Man, dude had a gun to my head...

**Simeon**: No loyalty! No integrity! You should have taken the bullet!

"Why, you would have your butt beaten up by Michael anyway. I mean, he probably visited there, or if not, his son would give him directions," Ruby said,

**Simeon**: My business, my totally legitimate business. You are fucked my boy, fucked!

Simeon hangs up and Blake sighed. "Correction, it's a corrupted and greedy business, nothing legitimate about scamming people."

Yang walked into the circle to start the mission.

**Chop**

A time skip went from day to early morning. A door opens and they saw Denise, Franklin's aunt, and someone, a lady. They wore something that would be fit for jogging.

**Denise**: Girl, of course I saved that poor boy's life. But you know what? It's getting to be a bit much.

**Women**: I have no idea how you cope.

**Denise**: Course I cope, I'm a women.

"So what if you're a women?" Weiss asked.

**Women**: Ain't that the truth?

**Denise**: But girl, I done done all that I could have could. (Jogs along the front yard.) But you know how boys are. (Stops in the front of the front yard.) Wait a minute... Oh girl,... Oh, hey how much further?

"That's not even five yards!" Yang yelled.

**Women**: We ain't even gone five yards yet.

**Denise**: Okay, I know. I'm just asking.

"Yeah right, a second ago, you were breathing heavy as if you ran a mile," Weiss commented.

"Boy, people in this country must be stupid," Blake said.

**Women**: This is spirit walking! Exercises body and soul, it's all the rage (starts jogging). We are women, and we are free! Bringing an end to patriarchy. We are women, hear pain. We are women, hear our shout, and we are free, have no doubt (**Denise**: We are women, hear pain. We are women, hear our shout, and we are free, have no doubt).

"Like I said, all idiots," Blake added. The camera turns to Franklin, leaning on the side of the house. He started to walk toward to the door of the house. Before opening a door, someone called him out.

**Lamar**: Damn... F is that your auntie?

"Is that stupid Lamar's dog?" Weiss asked as she saw a dog, a Rottweiler.

"Looks like it," Ruby said as Zwei barked.

**Franklin**: Yeah, thank God I missed her ass. She spirit walking and shit, man, that's her attempts to...

**Lamar**: Hey, hey! Don't be talking shit about your auntie, man, she got...

"Oh yeah, forgot Lamar has the hots for Franklin's aunt," Yang remembered.

"A 20 year old likening someone twice the age, man. This country is also full of pervs," Blake added.

**Lamar**: I mean she cool as a motherfucker, man, come on.

**Franklin**: Come where?

**Lamar**: We got to go pick up some shit from round the corner, man. We can walk and talk at the same time, my nigga.

**Franklin**: Why the fuck can't we drive?

"It's around the corner Franklin, it's not like your walking to the tallest mountain," Weiss said.

**Lamar**: Around the block, with Chop?

"Is that the dog's name?" Blake asked.

"Probably, what a weird name, "Chop"," Yang commented.

**Lamar**: You need to walk with your fat ass.

"Oh, burn! 9 out of 10," Yang said.

**Franklin**: Yeah, okay, you tall, lanky, son of a bitch.

"Eh, 6.5 out of 10," Weiss added. Lamar, Franklin and Chop started to walk alongside the sidewalk.

**Lamar**: Come on, we ain't got all day, let's go.

**Franklin**: Fo'sho, but what you got up?

**Lamar**: Kidnapping fool, that clown D, that OG fool from Ballas.

**Franklin**: Dog, I told you, no more gangbanging, retro vengeance bullshit. I'm trying to make some fucking paper.

"You just got fired yesterday, and today you just leaned on the wall watching your aunt run," Blake pointed out.

**Lamar**: You gonna make some paper, loc, and ain't nobody out here gangbanging, it just look like that. You gotta know the difference, man.

**Franklin**: Fuck man, great. My aunt will be very happy, homie. She wants me dead so she can get the fucking house.

The three walked around the corner and saw the van.

**Lamar**: You driving.

"Why do we always have to drive? Why can't you since it's your van?" Weiss asked.

Yang got in the van and waitd for Lamar. Lamar walked around to the back of the van and opened the back doors. Chop hoped in and he closed them. Lamar walked to the shotgun of the seat,

**Lamar**: We goin' up to Vinewood Boulevard.

Yang started to drive off the, following the yellow line in the GPS map. Chop started to bark in the back of the van.

**Franklin**: I like your dog, homie. Me and Chop got a lot in common - your annoying ass.

"Oh, nice comeback. 9 out of 10," Yang said.

**Lamar**: Man, I'm carrying both of y'all asses. Look what I set up.

**Franklin**: Man, fuck this, man. You seen Tanisha?

"Didn't she say she was seeing someone?" Weiss asked.

"Yep," Blake replied.

**Lamar**: She straight, it's me and you that ain't straight though, homie.

"Nothing wrong with being gay," Blake said.

"I don't think they mean it like that," Yang said.

"I know, just saying it if they aren't sexually straight."

Franklin: Dog, I know. But look, I meet this contact, this white dude, real serious dude man.

"All he did was pointing a gun at your head, saying to ram through the window. That's it, also beating up your boss who caused you to get fired," Weiss said.

**Franklin**: This motherfucker know the streets man, homie. I know he'd be a good hookup for us.

"He doesn't even live in your neighborhood area. All he did was he pointed a gun at your head because you stole, or repo, his son's car," Blake said.

**Lamar**: We don't need no hookup, fool. I know these streets.

"Really, then how come you shot that gang member, starting a gunfight in the middle of the alley?" Yang asked.

**Franklin**: You, know these streets? Man, all you know is dime bag hustling, credit card stealing. Boosting gas tankers, homie, come on. You trying to be some fucking commodity trader of something?

**Lamar**: Fool, that shit went up, man.

**Franklin**: Look homie, I don't mind dying you feel me? But I just want to die for something that matters.

"Then join the military, or become a hunter!" Yang yelled.

"Uh Yang, they don't have hunters in those regions, or grim," Ruby added.

"What, they don't?" Blake said with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, the problem is that there are a lot of affairs and situations between the many nations fot he land," Ruby explained.

**Franklin**: That's what Forum gangsters should be about.

**Lamar**: And I know this much, the motherfucking OGs ain't given a fuck about us, though.

**Franklin**: Man, fuck the OGs then. You know what I'm saying? This ain't no motherfucking pyramid scheme.

**Lamar**: Wait, hold on, listen to your boy one time, listen to your boy. You want some paper, my nigga? This is what it's about. Check it out, I'm talking about forty thousand. No problem, cash in hand, two days time. No killing, nothing.

**Franklin**: Nah, just starting another beef with the fucking Ballas, nigga, that's class-A felony bullshit.

"Are they even part of a gang?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Yang replied, "I think they just don't want to start a war with gang."

**Lamar**: We gonna keep our disguise on, ain't no one gonna know its us. I been told he been up the alley.

"Unless if the person knows you and can regonize your voice," Ruby said. Yang drove up to the alley, she parked the van and the camera shows a man on a motorcycle and a women standing.

"The man must be D, our target," Blake said.

**D**: Hey, what's up boo? Ain't you little Laita's cousin?

**Women**: Yeah.

**D:** Damn, you short with it? I was just saying, I was just trying to holla at you.

**Women**: And? You ain't hollering at nothin' over here.

Franklin and Lamar were walking down the alleyway. They saw D and quickly walked back and out on their masks.

**D**: Why gotta be like? I'm a OG...

**Women**: An OG, so what? So the fuck what, nigga? S'million OGs around here.

"What's an OG?" Ruby asked.

"Gangsters who had been around for a long time. Basically gangsters who had been on the streets for about 20 years," Blake explained. The camera shows Lamar and Frankling walking out of the alleyway with masks covering their jaw and mouth.

**D**: Well shit, how about I out one of these little X pills up your ass crack? Next thing you know you gonna be begging it for it, boo boo. (Women: That's disgusting).

"Wow, like I said, pervs," Blake said.

**Lamar**: What's happening now, D man? Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none.

**D**: Man, fuck you, mark. I ain't sharing with no CGFs.

**Women**: Ain't nobody sharin' nothin'.

**D**: Man, shut the hell up, bitch!

**Women**: Fuck you, nigga!

**D**: Man, fuck y'all. Hey ain't there a law against you mark-ass gangsters, insignia-mask-wearing motherfucker?

"There's a law on wearing masks? Country full of idiots," Weiss commented. Lamar pulled out a gun and pointed it at D.

**Lamar**: Oh, what's up now, nigga? You snitchin' or somethin', nigga? (Women/D: Oh shit!). Bitch ass nigga.

**D**: Fuck you, nigga. I'm out of here! (Drives off, almost hits Franklin and Lamar. Franklin: Watch out, nigga). Fuck y'all, bitch.

**Lamar**: Come on, let's go! In the van, we gotta go!

"Stupid Lamar, he could've attack him unexpectedly with his fists, knocking him out. Instead, he pulls out a pistol and let him run away," Weiss said. Yang and Lamar ran down the alley and got into the van. Chop was barking loud.

**Franklin**: You seen what he driving? Man, we in a van motherfucker. We fucked!

**Lamar**: Oh gangster, we got this.

"No, he's in a bike. That's five times faster then an old van," Yang said.

**Franklin**: Hold on, Chop.

"Man, how stupid can Lamar be?" Weiss asked.

"He approached him the wrong way," Ruby replied.

"He could've knocked him down the bike, beat him up, and do the random thing," Blake explained.

**Franklin**: What the fuck you said something for? We could have creeped up on this nigga.

"He does have a point," Ruby said.

**Lamar**: You seen yourself, Frank? You is a big black motherfucker, nigga. You creepin' days is over.

"But still, a better approach then aiming a gun at someone. You could've done it since you were skinnier," Yang said.

**Lamar**: You ain't even concentrating. Do that special driving thing you do.

"How about you drive, since this is your van," Weiss said. D drove on a sharp left. Yang used the ability and slowed down, making a left. When she turned all the way to the left, she stopped. D drove to the right and turned, Yang did the ability and turned, following him. Yang stopped it as the yellow bar is draining fast.

"How long is this game suppose to be? It's been an hour," Blake said.

"It's way longer then ten hours," Ruby said.

"I want to move onto a game I found in the box," Weiss said. Blake and Weiss pulled out the games they wanted to play. Blake wanted to play a game called Assassin's Creed and Weiss wanted to play one called Kingdom Hearts.

"Maybe when Yang is satisfied," Ruby said.

**Franklin**: Man, look at this shit dog. We chasing another motherfucker on a motorcycle.

"Yeah, don't you have better cars to use other then a van?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, a van is very suspicious if someone was kidnapped," Weiss replied.

**Franklin**: If we snatching this dude, we snatching his ass right. Remember the homies around the block?

**Lamar**: Man, the homies are lame.

**Franklin**: Yeah, so we not. Cops were on their cellphones as soon as they made the ransom call. Triangulated the signal, ghetto birds all over, surveillance, my nigga.

"So this is regular criminal activity, ransom and kidnapping? Here it's destroying walls and letting out monsters that destroyed half the city," Weiss said. D turned into a alley and Yang followed. It was tightly closed area with shops on the side. D drove off into the street and got rammed by a bus. He lied down on the floor, knocked out.

**Franklin**: Oh shit!

**Lamar**: Damn, he got fucked up! Man take Chop, go get that fool! (Franklin exits the vehicle).

"You're not doing shit! You do it since he has the wheel," Blake said with a disappointed face. "Do we have to do everything?"

**Franklin**: Nigga, you just sit your ass there with your feet kicked up! (Opens the back door and let chop out). Come on, Chop, come on, go bite his ass, get that motherfucker Chop!

**Lamar**: Get him!

"Why don't you since you planned it?" Weiss wondered.

Yang ran across the street, Chop ran faster. A bus and a truck almost hit them, but stopped abruptly as the drivers stepped on the brakes. They stopped and Franklin continued to follow D. D climed over a fence, followe by Franklin. Chop went through a little hole below.

**Franklin**: The ransom is still the same even if you got a bite on your ass!

The game told Yang through text that she can slide through the hood of the car. She tried to due it, but pressed the button too early and instead jumped on it. "You think you could jump over that?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, tried to slide over the hood. But I failed," Yang said. D climbed over a wooden fence and it was too high for Chop. Franklin rammed through it, bursting it open. Franklin and Chop continued to follow D. D climbed over a cart and turned right.

"Damn slow down," Yang hand, rapidly tapping the X button. D hoped onto a moving train and another passed by, blocking the view of D's escape. "Dammit!"

**Franklin**: Come in boy. Find that fool!

The game allowed Yang to go through Chop's perspective. Out of boredom, Yang switched to Chop, who was moving on his own. Yang stretched her arms back a bit.

"Man, I wanted to shoot something or beat up a gangster," Yang said. "Not chase some idiot on a van on a boring chase."

"Can we play our game?" Weiss asked.

"After a few more missions," Yang said sarcastically.

"This is going to be a long summer," Blake said.

Franklin: Sniff him out, Chop Chop. Lead me to him.

Yang switched back to Franklin and opened up the train doors, the first one was empty. "This is boring," Ruby commented. Zwei barked and started to lay down in Ruby's lap.

**Franklin**: Come in, where you at? (Open train car). Man, ain't shit in here. (Chop sniff the ground and walked). Eh Chop, that smell like a Balla?

Yang switched to Chop, seeing through his perspective again. Chop started to run at the train car but ran to the right instead. Yang switched perspective, seeing Franklin chasing Chop. Yang walked up to Chop and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Blake yelled. Chop was humping a dog in a corner. Ruby covered Zwei's eyes and Weiss covered Ruby's eyes.

"Like I said, all pervs," Weiss said. Yang called Chop three times and Franklin pulled Chopmout of the dog. They went back to the train tracks.

**Franklin**: Come on, you horny little motherfucker. You need boot camp or some shit.

"Agree," said the whole team. There was a set of three carts in the middle of the tracks Franklin opened the first cart, with D hiding in it.

"Couldn't you continue running into the streets, hitch a ride on a bus?" Weiss wondered.

**Franklin**: You scared of dogs, nigga?

**D**: Oh Shit! (Jumps off the cart on the other side. Chop chases after D, followed by Franklin). Fuck you and your stupid dog.

Franklin: Don't hump him, bite his ass.

Chop tackles down D, biting his arm.

**D**: Fuck you, son of a bitch!

"Got him!" Yang said in relief.

**D**: That bitch just fucking bit me, man!

**Franklin**: Shut the fuck up. (Picks up D). Hey, man, get over here!

Camera shows Lamar backing up the van towards them.

**D**: Oh shit, what the fuck, man. I ain't got no beef with CGF.

**Franklin**: Cause maybe we doing our own thing.

**D**: What the fuck, man! (**Lamar**: Get the fuck in the van, punk! Sees Lamar.) Hey Lamar Davis, is that you nigga?

**Lamar**: Nigga, shut the fuck up, just get in.

**D**: Yeah, that's you, nigga...

"Stupid Lamar, kidnapping someone knows who he is" Weiss said.

**Franklin**: Man, you fucking idiot. (Pushes D in the van). Come on. (Chop jumps in, D: Hey man what the fuck?). Shut the fuck up.

**D**: Keep that fucking dog away from me!

Franklin closes the doors and got into the drivers seat of the van. "Why do we have to drive everytime?" Yang wondered

**Franklin**: If you don't train Chop, he'll be a lost cause like you.

**Lamar**: We gonna stash this dude at my spot.

Directions on the map tells them to drive to Lamar's. Yang started to drive to the location.

**D**: We goin back to your crib? I been there when you was in diapers.

**Lamar**: Shut up man, you don't recognize me.

"Idiot," Weiss said.

**D**: I knew it was you before you took that flag off. You were always been dumb, Lamar.

**Lamar**: Really? Well I guess that mean we gonna shoot yo' ass when we pick up our forty stacks.

**D**: You ain't gonna pick up shit. Feds gonna be on you before you can even move, nigga.

**Lamar**: Be quiet, I gotta make a call. (Dials on the phone, phone rings for a bit before being picked up). We got your boy.

**Franklin**: You calling him on a cellphone, you dumb motherfucker? They going to trace this shit in a sec.

"Man, he really needs to think more when doing this stuff," Weiss said.

"Yeah, first, don't speak and wear a mask that covers your whole face. Two, knock him out unexpectedly. The alley was the perfect time to do. Third, use a pay phone," Blake explained.

"Boy like I said, you sure..." Weiss was cut off by Blake.

"I worked with the White Fang before, they did this kind of stuff to opposing factions," Blake said.

**Lamar**: We want forty thousand. It's pay me, or pay the funeral director, motherfucker.

**Franklin**: What the fuck you gone done? You just gave them our location. Now we gotta let this motherfucker out of here.

Yang reached Lamar's place, nothing happend. So she just stopped the car and stayed on the side of the road.

**Franklin**: Get the fuck outta here. And, gimme that damn phone. (Camera cuts to Franklin grabbing Lamar's phone and throwing out the van).

**Lamar**: What the fuck!

**D**: Fuck y'all. I be seeing y'all soon...

**Franklin**: Nigga, the only reason you been see in' shit cause we went easy on your ass. Remember that, dog!

**D**: And you owe me a bike too, you motherfuckers!

**Lamar**: This some bullshit, take me down the cut.

"I'm so disappointed in Lamar," Ruby commented.

"What's there to disappointed, he's already a failure," Weiss added. Yang had instructions to drop off Lamar at the rec center. It was not too far away. She drove there and dropped of Lamar.

**Lamar**: Alright motherfucker. (Walks out the van)

**Franklin**: You the motherfucker.

"Have to agree with Frank," Ruby said. Yang and the others nodded.

**Franklin**:You better watch out for them Ballas, they gonna be on you now. Them cops gonna be in your ass too.

**Lamar**: Yeah, I'm ain't worried about it. (Chop jumps out). I'm a motherfucker gangster, you know how I do. I can take care of my sizelf. (Flips Franklin off).

**Franklin**: No the fuck you cizain't. (Sees Franklin and Lamar walk to the rec center).

**Mission Passed  
Gold**

"Alright, a gold," Yang said. She got it for completing the three tasks. One for grabbing Chop within a few seconds, another for not destroying the or hitting the van, and the final one for using the bility for a few seconds.

"Alright, I'm going to get a glass of water. I'm a bit thirsty," Weiss said, crumbling up the bag of chips.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm backs, just finished GTA V just last Saturday. Boy, was this chapter time consuming. I wast going to finish this on Monday, but instead I finished it today, on Tuesday. Anyways, favorite this if you do, follow if you want more, review your opinions. I'll talk to you when I finish the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Highway Boat Chase

**Chapter 8:** Highway Boat Chase

Weiss walked in the room with a water bottle in her hand. She sat down on her bed and took a few sips. Everyone was ready and Zwei was asleep. Yang continued to play GTA V. She was in the van from the last mission with Lamar. She got text from Lamar saying that someone name Stretch, she ignored it. Another said that the bike they had from the shootout is at Franklin's also. Yang switched characters from Franklin to Michael, which zoomed out from Franklin's location and closed in on Michael's. Michael was in the middle of the street in his car, stuck in traffic,

**Michael**: You got to be fucking kidding me!

"Man screw this," Yang said. Yang backed up and drove the opposite direction, towards the M marked on the GPS. A text message, coming from Amanda, who they think is Michael's wife. It said something about tennis and how he should try it. She saw the gate and it slid opened, she drove into the driveway of Michael's house, which opened a cutscene revealing the insides of the house.

"Man for a retired criminal, you seem to live well. The retired criminals I know usually live in rundown apartments," Blake said.

"Man, how long did you worked for the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"Since I was 7."

**Father/Son**

Yang got out of the car and walked into the house, a small time lapse turned over to the next day. Yelling was heard inside the house.

**Tracey**: You're such a fucking dictator!

"Wow, not even one minute and people are arguing," Ruby commented. The camera cuts inside, seeing Tracey, Michael's daughter, and Amanda, his wife, arguing.

**Tracey**: Why the fuck not?

**Amanda**: He is not staying the night! He's a bum! (**Tracey**: Oh my God!). I don't know why you're even with him. (**Tracey**: I don't give a shit!).

"Man, reminds me when I had friends who needed to stay overnight," Yang said.

"Father was mad because all of them are guys," Ruby said.

"Heh, yeah," Yang chuckled.

**Amanda**: He's a bum! (**Tracey**: Are you kidding me!). He is homeless! (**Tracey**: He doesn't have anywhere to go!).

"Man they're annoying," Blake said, with Weiss nodding agreeingly. The two argued and Michael is in the back with sunglasses and shorts, along with a shirt. He walks along the pool and sat down on one of the seats, placed a glass of whiskey on the table and put on some headphones, played music and lay back.

"Doesn't even care," Weiss said. Camera shows the perspective through Michael's view. It was a bit dark and had an orange tint to it. Franklin was shown walking by, greeting Michael.

"Why is he here?" Ruby asked.

"He needs a job, so I guess he's here so he can get one from Michael," Yang explained. Michael took off his sunglasses and looked at Franklin, he quickly out them back on.

**Michael**: What do you want?

**Franklin**: Man, I come by for that drink you offered, that's all.

"Oh yeah, makes sense. But he didn't seem very serious about it though," Weiss said.

**Michael**: I wasn't really serious about that.

**Franklin**: What?

**Michael**: You're here, whatever, sit. (Franklin sits down on the seat next to Michael). You're not gonna rob me again?

**Franklin**: Man, I never robbed you. That was just a repossesion.

"Yeah right, you broke into his house and knock out the gardener," Weiss said.

**Michael**: Okay... you call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care. What can I do for ya?

**Franklin**: Shit, I just came by to see if there's somethin' I can help you with. I see you doin' well for yourself.

"Why would he need your help? He can handle well with a gun if anything goes wrong," Blake said.

**Michael**: Look... I'm retired.

"Also there's that," Weiss added.

**Franklin**: Ain't you a bit youn for the pipe, slippers, and starin' at a fuckin' sunset?

**Michael**: You know, I've been in this game for a lot of years, and I got out alive. That makes me the right age.

"I guess that makes sense, had a near death experience and made it out alive and well," Yang said. Michael sits up and takes off his sunglasses.

**Michael**: You look like a good kid. If you want my advice, you give this shit up.

"Does he mean criminal life? 'Cause that would end the game right now," Ruby said.

**Michael**: You work hard, screw over everybody that you love, hurt, rob, kill indiscriminately and maybe... just maybe, if you're lucky, you become a three bit gangster.

"That's actually bad advice, all he wants is money," Weiss said.

**Michael**: It's bullshit, go to college.

"Better," Blake said.

**Michael**: Then you can rip people off and get pait for it. It's called capitalism,

"Never mind."

**Franklin**: So what I saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimated itself and terrorizes everyone, right?

"That's a zombie," Ruby said.

**Michael**: What you saw the other day... was a guy dealing with pests.

**Franklin**: I guess I never saw myself as a fuckin' pest.

"What did you think of yourself, a badass thug? Nope, just a guy that steal cars for a living," Weiss said.

**Michael**: Well, then today's lesson is all about humility. Tomorrow we'll try a training montage.

**Fqranklin**: A training what?

"Yeah, a training montage? Is he stuck in a movie fantasy or something?" Weiss asked.

**Michael**: Nothin'. I was just lost in an eighties move fantasy.

**Franklin**: Yeah, I can see you spend a lot lf time in there.

**Michael**: Yeah, as much as I can.

**Franklin**: That's why you're in Vinewood then, right?

**Michael**: Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot, who thinks that palm trees are a good substitute for not knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth.

"Man, that was deep in a way," Weiss said.

"Can I kill someone?" Yang asked, waiting for a good gun fight.

**Franklin**: Jesus, man. You're a good time, you know that?

**Michael**: I'll tell you what (gets up from chair) least I can do is buy you that beer. There's a little bar I like, it's not too far from here. Let's go.

**Franklin**: Alright man, I'm following you.

**Michael**: Let's take Amanda's car.

"Why are we taking your wife's car?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, his own car could be in the mechanic's," Yang said.

"Or Lamar repossessed it," Ruby joked. Yang walks into the house and walks through the kitchen. A phone call from Jimmy popped up, Yang answered it.

**Michael**: Hey Jim, I'm going for a drink w...

**Jimmy**: Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway. It's, it's been stolen.

**Michael**: What? The yacht's been stolen?

**Jimmy**: I was trying to sell it, I know you didn't want it sold, but I need money, and they don't want to buy it, they just want to take it. I'm hiding in the head.

**Michael**: You're insane! Alright, I'm coming for my boat!

"Don't blame him for being pissed, yachts cost a heavy price," Ruby said as the others nod.

**Michael**: Alrighy then, change of plans. My darling boy is in trouble.

**Franklin**: I'll do what I can to help with that, man.

Yang gets in the red roofless car, which is Amanda's, and drove off the driveway. She started to drive towards the Pacific Bluffs, as said on screen.

**Michael**: Lesson number one, don't ever have kids.

"I thought humility was the first lesson," Ruby sad.

**Franklin**: Hey man look, if I had kids I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privelage and who don't. Shit, motherfuckers be lucky to sit in a bath tub.

**Michael**: Shit, things that desperate, huh?

**Franklin**: Nah, but you know, shit, I was making a point.

**Michael**: Mythologizing self-deprecation. I know it well...

**Franklin**: Yeah man, but shit, where the boat at?

**Michael**: Little shit's been hijacked. They're somewhere on the Western Highway.

**Franklin**: Man, ain't you worried?

**Michael**: About my boat? Yeah, I am.

"What about your son? He's trap with a bunch of thieves," Ruby said.

"I think he doesn't care," Weiss added.

**Franklin**: Yeah, but you can always buy another boat.

"It's pricey, do you think we're going to let few thousand dollar boat drive away?" Yang asked.

"Might as well try," Blake said.

**Michael**: Yeah, tell my accountant that.

**Franklin**: Man, you can always get credit for one.

**Michael**: And have you come repo it. No thank you.

"Man, someone got burned," Weiss said.

**Franklin**: Alright homie.

**Michael**: I ain't your homie, I'm someone you wanna to impress.

"Sure, I wanna impress a middle-aged retired robber, who pointed a gun at my head and got me fired," Yang said sarcastically.

**Franklin**: Really? Man, I though you was retired. Why do I want to impress some slipper-wearing mothercuker?

**Michael**: Because I can still teach you a thing or two.

"True," Weiss pointed.

**Michael**: Maybe help you open the doors to all the joys that boat-related parenting issues entail.

**Franklin**: So i'ma help you get this boat back, right?

**Michael**: That your are, my friend.

Yang drove up to the highway, where a truck with a boat on it, was driving fast through the street.

**Michael**: Oh! There! There! There it is! That's my boat!

**Franklin**: Your boat's is in a fucking hurry, man.

**Michael**: Yeah, well, well, we'll catch'em.

"I hope I can just go up to the front and shoot them in the head," Yang said. Everyone looked at Yang, in response she sighed. "I'm talking about the game."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that cause the truck to go out of control and destroy the boat. You need it slowed down so when you kill them, it won't go out of control," Blake said.

"Only you would know," Weiss said. The objective says to get Franklin close to the boat.

"So Franklin is going to jump on it, then we'll play as him, shoot anyone who attacks, knock out the driver off the truck and drive away," Yang said, followed with a sigh. "I hope."

**Franklin**: Hey, what we 'bout to do?

**Michael**: I'm going to get you close, and you're going to go on board and do that thing.

**Franklin**: Alright, man. Shit. fuck it, let's do it.

**Michael**: Alright, I got a piece in the glove box. They give you shit, I'll take them out.

"Why does your wife have a gun in her car?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno, self defense," Ruby replied. Franklin climbs to the front of the car, he lied down and reach his arm out for the boat.

**Franklin**: Ah, that's cool man, you shootin' with one hand and driving with the other.

Yang drives up closer to the boat and Franklin jumped on the edge.

**Franklin**: Ah, fuck this!

**Michael**: Fuck, kid.

The truck rammed another that held a car, it crashed through it. The yellow car fell off and rolled on the street. Yang drove to the left. A man on the boat walks out and noticed Michael driving.

**Michael**: Shit, shit, ah shit. Throw him over board!

The man took out a pistol and shot Michael, but hit the engine of the car. Franklin grabbed the man and struggled to overthrow him.

**Michael**: Hey, there ain't room up there for the both of you!

Franklin throws the man off board. Yang started to notice smoke coming out of the car.

"Shit, they shot the engine," Yang said. "It won't take long before it breaks down."

Another man got out, Franklin hid and attacked the man as he walk near him. But the man attacked back and pushes Franklin near the ledge. Yang started to shoot the man.

**Franklin**: Hey, this dude is trying to kill me, man!

Yang shot the man through the head and continued to follow the boat.

"Alright, bullseye!" Yang yelled.

**Michael**: Okay! Now, go find Jimmy!

Jimmy was hiding inside the yacht, Franklin pulled him out.

**Jimmy**: Dad! Wait! You're the guy from the dealership?

**Franklin**: Yup, and it's a long story bro.

**Michael**: Jimmy! Kid, watch out for the boom.

The boom knocked Jimmy of the yacht and was hanging on it. Two more guys got out and one attacked Franklin and the other reached for Jimmy. Yang drove under the boom to catch Jimmy, but crashed on the car.

"Dammit!" Yang yelled.

"At least it's more intense then the last one," Ruby said

" It's better then the last one," Yang said.

"Yeah, a chase with a dog, along with dumbass Lamar," Weiss said.

**Jimmy**: Arrrgh! Dad! Help! Help! Help!

The man who was attacking Franklin fell off the boat and was slammed by Michael. Yang drove the boom and Jimmy fell down on it. The man who tried to catch Jimmy fell off.

**Michael**: The fuck is wrong with you, kid?

**Jimmy**: Dad?

**Michael**: Don't "Dad" me, you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy.

Franklin got over to the end of the boat, he started to yell at Michael.

**Franklin**: Hey! Get me off this damn thing!

Yang drove up behind the boat and Franklin jumped on the hood of the car.

**Franklin**: Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice.

**Michael**: That everyone? Alright, time to get the boat back.

**Jimmy**: This is a bad idea, Dad. (Car breaks down). Oh, now that doesn't sound good.

**Franklin**: Damn, that's the engine man. We ain't chasing shit in this thing.

**Michael**: Don't you die on me yet. (Cars smokes, Gives up). My fucking boat!

**Jimmy**: Hey... it's just a thing! At least you still got a son.

"Shut up, that thing cost money and the car is breaking down," said Weiss.

"Why does he need money?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, probably thinks he still needs to pay the repo," Blake said.

**Franklin**: Eh, there's a chop shop back there, dog. You drive us there, we can get the ride fix.

Yang drove on the other side of the highway and started to drive to the Los Santos Customs.

"I can't tell who's worst, Lamar or Jimmy," Weiss said.

"Lamar, he can't even plan his kidnapping a correctly," Blake said.

"Jimmy, he tried selling Michael's boat and gets himself kidnap," Ruby said.

"I think they're both idiots," Yang said as the others nod.

**Michael**: My boat!

**Jimmy**: It's just a thing!

"That costs thousands of dollars to pay," Blake added.

**Michael**: My boat.

**Jimmy**: Please stop doing that... Listen... I fucked up, okay... I'm not going to lie. That was... a really bad judgement call... but... shit... Dad. I nearly died and all you give a shit is this fucking boat?!

"Be glad your safe dammit," Blake said.

**Michael**: No... it's not that... it's...

**Jimmy**: All we do is scream at each other... no wonder I can't get a job, it's all your fucking fault.

"Don't change the subject!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey, if you don't have a job, it's on you," said Ruby.

**Jimmy**: Or, it's not... but it's partly your fault. I mean, I just want to impress you.

"You just came from 'not getting a job and it's your fault' to 'it's not your fault, just wanted to impress you.' Man this kid is full of shit," Blake said.

"How is selling a boat going to impress Michael?" Yang asked.

**Michael**: By selling my boat to a bunch of gang bangers?

**Jimmy**: I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that...

"Which it is," Ruby added.

**Jimmy**: but all you do is day dream or get angry.

"Anyone would get angry at you for selling the boat," said Blake.

**Michael**: Look, I love you, Jimmy, but you're an asshole, and right now, with my boat, disappearing over the horizon, that's all I can see... Franklin, would you do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to head butt the world in peace.

**Jimmy**: Oh, great, leave me with the home invader!

**Franklin**: I'll get it done, dog. No problem.

**Jimmy**: Dad...

**Michael**: Enough. Alright? Enough. Hey Franklin, can you call me a cab?

**Franklin**: Sure thing man. (Calls cab company). Hey, I need a cab as soon as you can send one. Los Santos Customs, by the airport. A'ight thanks.

**Michael**: Thank you.

Yang drove near the Los Santos Customs.

**Franklin**: Hey, this the place up here. I know this dude, man, his name's Hao. He goin' look after us.

Yang stopped in front of the LS Customs.

**Michael**: So, you sure you're good?

**Franklin**: Yeah, I got this.

**Michael**: Alright. (Exits car).

**Jimmy**: Ooo, and I'm coming up front. (Climbs over to the front).

**Michael**: Get out and walk around.

**Jimmy**: It's okay, I can just climb over.

**Franklin**: Look, man. I'm gonna get this ride fixed man and drop off it back off at your house along with this dude. It's all good though, man. You go and get your head right, alright?

**Michael**: Alright, thanks for today. Appreciate it. You stop back out to the house, we'll talk. (Walks to the cab)

**Franklin**: Fo'sho, man. Hey sorry we didn't get your boat, man.

**Michael**: Yeah. (Gets in cab)

**Jimmy**: Come on, man. Let's trick this whip, homie.

"Shut up," Ruby said. The gam explains that you can repair and customize your car. You can also respray the car and lose the cops. Yang drove inside and the mechanic greeted him.

**Hao**: Still need to get you out for one of the races, Franklin. See if you can drive as fast as you can talk.

Yang saw that the repair is free.

"Why is it free?" Blake wondered.

"I don't know, it's a freebie from the makers of the game," said Ruby. Yang exited the garage and drove off.

**Franklin**: Alright man, I'm taking you home.

**Jimmy**: It's Franklin, right?

**Franklin**: Yeah, Franklin. Or the credit fraud guy, the home invader, you know what, cal me whatever you like.

"Why don't we call him what Lamar calls him, ni..." Ruby was interrupted.

"Ruby, racial slur!" Yang yelled.

"Whoops, almost forgot."

**Jimmy**: Yeah, ehh, no. I mean, sure.

**Franklin**: Jimmy is it, or James?

**Jimmy**: Jimmy, or just like... Jizzle.

"That sounds stupid," Weiss commented.

**Franklin**: No man, I'll just stick with Jimmy, homie.

**Jimmy**: So, ahh, what's the deal, man?

**Franklin**: Huh?

**Jimmy**: You and my old man? I see you at the dealership. Then someone steals my whip, and Pop is all like, he's been there to talk to you guys.

**Franklin**: Your pops did more then talk.

**Jimmy**: What he do?

"Pointed gun to my, made me ram your car through the window, and beat up my boss and got me fired," Yang said.

**Franklin**: Look, man, if he ain't tell you, I ain't gonna tell you. But I lost my fucking job and I thought maybe he could help find a new one.

**Jimmy**: Dude, my dad is retired. Like fully. Like his only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking.

"As shown earlier," said Blake.

**Franklin**: Man, look, I dunno homie, he seems okay to me. Shit, he saves your ass.

**Jimmy**: You saved my ass.

**Franklin**: Nah, nah, man. Well, well, maybe we good together, you know? Like maybe we can get shit done we couldn't do separately.

**Jimmy**: If it keeps him out of the house, that's cool by me.

**Franklin**: Yeah, well, we'll see.

**Jimmy**: Look, I'm sorry that my dad lost you your job. It's hard out there, tough. I mean, I'm employee mentally challenged at the moment.

"We can tell," said Weiss.

**Franklin**: Oh, you got fired dude? Damn, that's rough.

**Jimmy**: Not fired, as such, I didn't get a job.

"That explains why you tried to sell the boat," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but he still lives with his parents. What, is he going to pay rent?" Weiss wondered.

"Probably," said Yang.

**Franklin**: I been there, homie. You been putting them resumes out there, but no one's hiring, huh?

**Jimmy**: No, I, uhh, I didn't get a job. I've never had a job. It feels like hard work, life. The days just kind of disappear. Hey, you play Righteous Slaughter?

**Franklin**: Nah, not since the first couple.

**Jimmy**: Okay.

"What a waste of human," Weiss said. Yang drove up to the driveway of Michael's house and the two got off.

**Jimmy**: So, like, since we're both umemployed, like, we could run together, you know?

**Franklin**: Yeah, I'll think about it, homie.

**Jimmy**: Yo, or we could just, like, chop it, Y'know? Play darts or get our drinks on? Strip clubs? Come on dude, I get real crazy.

"Better not drug me and sell my car the next day," Yang said.

**Franklin**: Yeah, I got your number if I should need it, man. But uh... hey, hey you know? Go easy on your pops dog, alright?

"Or else he be busting your window and beat the shit out of you. Oh, how I wish it could happen," Blake said.

**Jimmy**: Alright, Church.

**Franklin**: Exactly, man.

**Jimmy**: My brother from another mother. I-I hope so, 'cause my mom was kind of a skank back in the day. See ya!

**Franklin**: Yeah, whatever homie.

Franklin walks off the driveway and Jimmy gets back inside the house.

**Mission Passed**

**Gold**

"Alright, another!" Yang yelled.

**Author's Note:**

**Man, this took a while. I know sleep is important, but I'm alright staying up. It's like 2am where I am right now. Don't mind, not sleepy, sleep well the next night. Anyways, this chapter took a long time. Oh, I should credit the person I watch on Youtube, where I get the dialogue, information, and a visual of the story. His name is HassanAlHajry. He's a youtuber who posts walkthroughs at a fast pace. Anyways, check him out, he does no commentry, but if you want to watch a walkthrough to see the full game, he's your guy.**


End file.
